You're on
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Alice is sick of Bella's tomboy ways, so they make a bet that Bella has to be a girly girl for an entire month. What will happen when her other best friend, Edward, suddenly takes a romantic interest in her? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the _Twilight Saga. _It belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

B POV

"Bella, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?!" Alice yelled at me. I seriously didn't know what was wrong with my brother's basketball shorts and a t shirt.

"Uh, clothes?" I asked. Was there something on my face?

"Yeah, that have no style whatsoever!!" Alice said, shaking her head in disgust. "And the first day of junior year!! What am I gonna do with you?"

"Oh, no no no. You are _not_ gonna dress me like a barbie doll." I argued. I knew it was no use, but it was fun bothering my best friend, anyway.

"I seriously don't know why you act like such a tomboy. I bet you couldn't go a month wearing only girly clothes."

"You're on." I said, smirking.

"You're serious?" Alice said, bewildered.

"Yup."

Alice tapped her chin thoughtfully. "OK, here are the rules. You CANNOT wear any type of sports jerseys or clothing. No sneakers, except converse cause they're adorable. And, you have to do all girly things. No football with the guys, no hockey games on T.V., and you MUST wear jewelry. Including earrings."

My eyes went wide. I grabbed my unpierced earlobes. "And if I win?"

"I'll never dress you or bother you about your clothes again."

"And if I lose?"

"Oh, I think you can figure it out..." Alice said, smiling evilly. I shuddered at the sight of ruffles and heels in my mind.

I nodded my head and stuck out my hand. She shook it and smiled one more time. This will be very interesting.

...

"OW ALICE!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME PIERCE MY EARS?!?!" I said, squeezing the gauze to my earlobes to stop the pain.

"It's part of the bet, duh." She said nonchalantly. "Unless you wanna quit now."

I squeezed my eyes shut. _It'll be worth it. It'll be worth it._ I chanted in my head.

"Come on Bells, it wasn't _that _bad. Now let go so I can see the earrings."

I took the gauze off so she could examine my red earlobes.

"It'll be fine by tomorrow." She said, pulling me behind her.

"Where are we going?" I said, hating being dragged at the mall.

"We need to get you a new wardrobe! We're meeting Rosalie at Hollister. After that we're going to the nail salon."

I planted my feet to the ground. Not that. Anything but that. "Oh god."

"Bella, that's part of the bet." She said, smiling gleefully.

"You just like torturing me, don't you?" I accused her.

"Maybe..." She said, pulling me into the dark store. She picked out several sweaters and knits, along with skirts and jeans. I sat in a chair reading a magazine. Alice dumped all the clothes on me. This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

**So how was it? Bad? Good? I need to know if people want me to continue this!!!**


	2. Pressure

**Holy crap that was fast... I got like 67 emails in less than 2 hours.!! I gotta say I didn't think this would be popular O.o**

**I do not own _Twilight_.**

**Song: Pressure by Paramoreee :)  
**

**

* * *

**I kicked the door of the apartment and tossed my newly bought clothes on the floor. Me, Alice, and Rosalie all share one apartment since we all go to the same college.

"Yo Bella! Watch me kick Jasper's ass!" Emmett called from the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper were Rosalie's and Alice's boyfriends.

"Bella! I heard about the bet Alice made with you." Edward said. He was my best friend. Next to Alice, of course. I was secretly crushing on him for the past 2 years, but I just couldn't imagine ruining our friendship. It was too special. He gave me my favorite crooked smile. "This should be interesting. That means no more football with us?"

The corners of my mouth pulled up. "Yeah, but it'll be sooo worth it when Alice won't dress me like a doll anymore."

"Hah, don't count on it!!" I heard Alice yell from her bathroom.

"And if you lose?" Edward asked.

"Let's just say, I'll be very ruffly and slightly taller."

"Don't forget sparkly!!!" Alice reminded me.

"YES!! HAH!! EMMETT ONE JASPER ZE-RO!!!!" Emmett shouted in victory. He cracked his knuckles. "Who's my next victim?"

"Move over, boy.'' I said, pushing Jasper out of his seat. I lifted my arm and rested my elbow on the table.

"Now, now, Bella. I don't want to have to hurt you in armwrestling."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a girly girl until tomorrow. Bring it on, Em."

He squeezed my hand and then tried to bring it down. I was literally bored. I pulled his arm to my side and let him take it from there. It took awhile until I finally decided to bring his arm down all the way. I smiled triumphantly. "I win."

Emmett slammed him fist on the table and Edward and Jasper high fived each other.

"Rematch?" Emmet asked.

Rosalie walked over and examined my manicured hands. "No way Em!! Look at the chipping this armwrestling's doing to Bella's mani!!"

"Yeah, no football, hockey games, and no sneakers too." I groaned.

"Ouch. That's gonna be tough on you.'' Jasper said. I sighed and went to my bedroom to change into comfy clothes. Already laid out there was a pair of shorts and a lace cami with a note: _There's no use looking for your old clothes; you'll never find them ~Alice._

I slipped on the clothes and shivered.

"Hey Bella, can I come in?" I heard Edward's voice ask from the other side of the door.

"Sure." He came in with a mug in his hand.

His eyes widened. "Wow. Alice wasn't kidding. Here, I thought you'd want one." He handed me the cup. I wrapped my fingers around it and took a sip.

"Aren't you cold in that?" He asked, noticing my bare legs and arms.

"A little." He took off his black jacket and put it on my shoulders. I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. So I heard you went to the mall." He said, smiling.

I laughed and set down the hot chocolate on my nightstand. "After hearing about me and Alice's little bet, Rosalie was practically dragging me to the mall. Alice even made me get my ears pierced."

He started laughing. "You? Earrings? Lemme see for myself." I lifted my hair exposing my red earlobes with tiny blue studs.

"Well I never thought I'd live the day to see Ms. Isabella Marie Swan in earrings." He joked, sitting in my big recliner.

"Hey that's my chair. Move over." I laughed, sitting on his lap.

"Here.' He inched over a bit to give me some room. I grabbed the remote and flickered through the channels until finding 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager'.

"Ugh, Bella, you're such a girl." He joked.

"What? I felt really bad when Amy found out she was pregnant!!" I joked, switching to an old rerun of Spongebob.

"Ah, much better." Edward said, relieved.

"Knock, knock, lovebirds!!" Alice said, coming inside. "Come on Bella, you know I can't cook that well yet."

I laughed, remembering all the times Alice burnt the chicken or overcooked the pasta. "Ok I'll be there in a sec." I shrugged out of Edward's jacket and tossed it back.

"Bella," Edward said, walking closer to me. "You'll know I'll always be there, right? If you need someone to talk to," He patted his shoulder, "Or a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here."

I laughed. "You're worried that I'll like break down because of the stupid bet with me and Alice? Thanks, but I think I can go a month."

He smiled. "Hey, maybe you'll like it."

"In your dreams, Edward. You're my best friend." I crossed my index and middle fingers together. "We're like this."

We both walked out into the living room. Emmett was smirking and Alice was whispering something to Rosalie.

"What?" I asked. I just shrugged and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Alice came skipping in. "Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever considered going out with Edward?" She asked, looking around to make sure that no one was near.

"Hell no, I don't wanna ruin a perfectly good friendship." I said, grabbing the pasta from the shelf.

"Bella, you've been best friends since you broke your leg in the 3rd grade. And now we're all in our junior year of college and both of you are single. It all fits together."

"Alice, both of us are friends. _Just _friends."

"Things can change..." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Make sure to leave a review and tell people please.!!! I hope people enjoyed this chapter and if I get a good response I'll post before Christmas; my gift to you.!  
**

**3 more days until Christmassss.**


	3. Love Story

**I do not own the _Twilight Saga._**

**Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift.  
**

**_

* * *

_**

BPOV

**(Just incase you get confused, this is the next day)**

I sat on my recliner with Edward watching a rerun of Spongebob. I never knew how a talking sponge can make a guy so happy. I hated rainy days, and Edward knew it.

"Bella, you okay?" He said, pulling an arm around my shoulders.

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I just wish it would stop raining for once. I thought New York had moderate weather. Y'know, like some sun and snow and rain, but I thought it rained in April."

He gave my shoulder a squeeze and smiled. "Maybe we can go to my parents' beach house down in Florida sometime. I know you love the sun."

"Hey that's not a bad idea." Rosalie piped up, suddenly taking her interest away from her curling iron. "We can go next weekend. It's labor day weekend."

"Yeah, I've been missing that big pool at the beach house." Alice added.

"Esme and Carlisle did give me tickets while I visited with Rosalie. I have 6 tickets and they're gonna expire soon." Emmett said.

"Perfect. We'll all go down to Miami this Friday night." Alice said, writing the date on a piece of paper. Her face lit up. "Bella...."

"Oh no." I groaned.

"Oh yes. Swimsuit shopping!!" Alice said, high fiving Rosalie.

"What's wrong with my old one?" I always wore this black onepiece with boardshorts that Alice hated oh so much.

"You need some tasteful swimsuits." Rosalie said, remembering my old bathing suit.

"We'll go this afternoon. We need to do something with Bella's hair, too."

"Kill me," I said, covering my face with a pillow. _It's worth it. It's worth it._

"Just don't do anything too drastic. I still like the old Bella,"Edward warned.

"Don't worry. Just a haircut and a few highlights. We wouldn't want to change _your_ Bella too much," Alice teased.

...

"Come on, Bella, you have to pick something!" Rosalie said, holding up two bikinis from Abercrombie. I didn't like either of them.

"Can't we pick one from pacsun?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and put the bikinis back. We all headed to Pacsun and straight to the swim section.

"This place is all skate stuff." Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

"But the stuff is awesome," I said, picking up a swimsuit that caught my eye. It had blue stripes.

Alice grabbed it from my hand to examine it. "This actually looks pretty. Go try it on." She gently pushed me into a dressing room. I slid the halter bikini on, examining myself. I needed board shorts. Badly.

"Hey Rose?" I asked, peeping my head out of the door.

"Ooh Bella, you're done. Let me see." Rose said, pulling Alice in with her.

"Wow Bella, you actually look kinda hot," Alice said.

"But I _need _board shorts. I just don't like feel me without them."

"Well, I _did _see a pair of blue ones that would match,'' Rosalie said, running out of the dressing room. She came back with a light blue pair of board shorts, and tossed it to me. I pulled them on, rolling the waistband a few times. Perfect.

"I have to admit, it does look good on you." Alice said. "You can get it."

I smiled and pushed them out so I could change. After paying, they practically dragged me to the hair salon and pinned me down to a chair.

The hair stylist took out my usual ponytail and examined my hair. "What do you want me to do with her hair?" She asked Rose and Alice.

"Cut the length a bit," Alice said. I grabbed my hair. It was the only thing that I loved too much. I haven't gotten it cut except for trimmings.

"NO!!" I said, leaning away from the stylist.

"Oh please, Bells. I guess the length will be up to here." Rosalie placed her hand to my mid back around my bra clasp.

"At least I'll keep _some _of my hair," I mumbled under my breath.

"And some layers starting around her shoulders," Alice added.

"Color?"

"No! Just let me have a say in this, I'm begging you," I whined.

"Fine, no color. Just wash and cut." Alice said.

"Thank you," I said, squeezing my eyes shut as the hair stylist began her work. I had to admit the wash did feel good on my scalp. The scary part was the cut. I peeked out onto the floor, and saw lots of chocolate brown locks on the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut again and prayed that it would end soon.

...

"Bella, it looks great. Open your eyes." I heard Alice's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I guess I did look good, but I missed my long hair.

"Perfect." Rosalie said, smiling.

"All done?" the stylist asked.

"Yeah, thank you very much," Alice said, handing her money.

I stood up and examined my hair once again.

"OK, time for makeup!!!" Alice said with glee.

"No way in hell..." I said under my breath.

"Unless you wanna quit now and put up with Alice for the rest of your life..." Rose reminded me.

"Ugh," I said. _It's worth it. It's worth it..._

"We're gonna head back to the apartment. The guys will meet us at the movies at around 2." Alice informed me.

Alice drove us back to the apartment and got started on my makeup.

"Rose, what do you think I should do?" She said, spilling out all her makeup on my dresser.

"Do brown eyeliner and like a silvery blue color with some browns mixed in around the top lashes. Not too much, of course." Rosalie said.

I gripped onto the armrests while Alice began her work. She blew gently on my face to get rid of the excess eyeshadow and applied peach lipgloss.

"Any blush?" Alice asked Rose.

"I don't think so. Edward's gonna be there, so she'll be blushing already." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Shut up." I said. I looked in the mirror to examine my face. The makeup was very subtle and the browns brought out my eyes. If Alice kept this up, I might actually start to like this.

"And now for the outfit,' Alice said, pulling out an outfit out of my closet. It had a light blue jean skirt and a blue Hollister shirt.

"I am _not _wearing a skirt." I growled.

"Yes you are and you're going to like it," she said.

"But..."

"But nothing," Alice said, tossing me the clothes and following Rose out of the room. I groaned and pulled on the skirt and shirt. I guess it _did _look OK, but I didn't like the skirt. It barely made it to my lower thigh. I grabbed my socks and my old black converse and showed my friends my outfit.

"So? How does it look?" I asked.

"Absolutely PERFECT!!!" Alice said, giving me a hug. "Let's go."

"Yeah, so I can get rid of this thing." I mumbled under my breath.

...

Edward's POV

"Hey, here they come." I heard Emmett say. "Holy shit."

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Look at Bella," he said.

Wow. Bella looked...different. I never thought I'd see her in a skirt. Or makeup. She was closer now.

"Hey Em," Rosalie said, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Jazz," Alice greeted, giving him a hug. Bella just stood there, looking down, her face all red.

"Uh, Edward? Not to be rude, but why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, still not meeting my eyes.

I swallowed the big lump in my throat. "Uh, y-you look..."

"Doesn't she look hot?" Alice asked excitedly. "I hope we didn't do anything too drastic with her hair or makeup or something."

"I, uh..." I stuttered.

"My, my, Bella's all grown up. I think I'm gonna cry," Emmett said, faking tears.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Shut up." She hit his arm.

Still classic Bella.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we _do _have a movie to watch," Rosalie said, tapping her foot impatiently.

I closed my eyes and silently thanked Rosalie for rushing us. How come I never acted like this around Bella before?

...

BPOV

I didn't expect that reaction from Edward. He's never acted like that before. Oh well, maybe he's got a paper due or something.

"Hey Bella, sit next to Edward," Alice whispered into my ear as we entered the movie room.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Alice said, and gently pushed me in his direction.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I asked lightly.

He gave me my favorite smile and patted the seat. "Am I gonna have to get used to this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting down.

"You in skirts."

"Well I hate it. It keeps riding up and it's too short."

"I like it. I really do. You look....pretty." He said with a smile.

"T-Thanks. Considering it's from my best friend other than Alice, I'll take your word for it."

A blush spread across my face and I looked down at my shoes, making a curtain between us with my hair so he wouldn't see my face.

He brushed the hair out of my face. "Don't be embarrassed." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and put his arm around my shoulders. The movie room got quieter and the opening credits started rolling in. Edward kept his hand on my arm, gently tracing patterns.

Thank god the theater was dark. Rosalie was right. I didn't need blush after all.

...

"Well that was a waste of time," Emmett said, stretching. "Who makes a movie about a weird alien thing attacking NYC and naming it 'cloverfield'?"

"Yeah, I was getting dizzy of that dude holding the camera so much," Jasper said, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe we could all get some pizza or something." Alice said, trying to brighten the mood caused by the bad movie.

"Sounds good," Edward said. Rose, Alice and I piled into Alice's Porsche and we agreed to meet the guys back at their place and order pizza. The guys were already there by the time we got there, Alice wanted to make a stop to get sodas.

"Aw thanks, Ali. We forgot to get some on the way home," Jasper said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"OH YEAH!! I AM A ROCK GOD!!!" Emmett cheered, holding up the guitar controller. Edward just lost to him in Guitar Hero.

He looked at me and smirked. "Betcha you couldn't beat me, Bella," He said before giving Rosalie a hug.

"Watch me," I said, walking over and grabbing a guitar controller.

"Use mine!!" Alice said, giving me the one she designed herself with puff paint and stickers.

I sighed and took it. "What song?"

"Through the Fire and Flames," He said, smirking.

Oh this would be too easy.

...

"AW COME ON!!" Emmett shouted at the screen.

"You can't get mad at a game," Edward pointed out.

I just stood there smiling in victory.

Alice came skipping in. "Ok, we've just set the time the jet will come. We leave at 5:30 from the JFK airport."

* * *

**OK, you don't know how many times I've reviewed this chapter and changed things up so much. ****I hope you like my Christmas present.!! Next chapter's gonna be their trip to the beach house.!! Well since Christmas is only in 2 days, I'll be pretty busy, and I hope to get a good response. I'm working on the next chapter, but only if you guys will help me (reviews are greatly appreciated).!  
**

**2 more days.!!! Merry Christmas.  
**


	4. I write sins, not tragedies

**Aha I hope you all had a merry Christmas.! I love the gifts I got.! A juicy couture necklace! I love it soo much and I hope you enjoyed my Christmas gift to you.**

**Song: I write sins, not tragedies.**

I do not own _Twilight_.

**

* * *

**

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella! Honey, how have you been?"

"Oh, hi mom. It's been pretty good."

"I just wanted to remind you of the young misses' ball in September. And the escort!! You need an escort!!"

I sighed. "Yeah, sure. Thanks mom. Bye." I sighed and looked in the mirror again. My mom never liked the idea of me being so much like a boy that she signed me up for manners classes and pageants since I was in 3rd grade; which I hated oh so very much, but it made my mom happy, and that made me happy.

"Bella! Come on! We're gonna be late!!" I heard Rosalie call from outside my door.

"But these shorts--"

"NO BUTS MISS SWAN!!" Alice yelled. I sighed and grabbed my rolling suitcase and sunglasses and followed Rose and Alice out of our apartment.

"Guys, seriously? This shorts barely reach my lower thigh! **(think Hollister shorts)**," I complained, pulling down the leg openings of my shorts as far as it would go.

"Just leave it, Bella. Edward will think you have a wedgie," Alice said, never taking her eyes off the road.

I folded my arms and stayed quiet while Alice sped to the airport.

...

"Bella, you wanna sit next to me?" Edward asked, patting the seat next to me.I smiled and sat down next to him. Two seats ahead of us, Emmett and Rose were already in a full out makeout session. I rolled my eyes.

Edward smiled. "Just ignore them. I do." I yawned and stretched out my arms. Alice dragged me out of bed at 6 in the morning for hair and makeup.

"Aren't you tired?" Edward asked, placing a hand on the other side of my head, gently tilting my head down to rest on his shoulders. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

"Yeah. Who knew it took so long for hair and makeup." I murmured, my eyes still closed.

"Sleep. We have a long way."

"Won't you be uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine" He said, squeezing my hand.

**EPOV**

Bella clutched onto my shirt, and I knew she fell asleep. _God she looks kinda hot. No! Don't think of her that way. She's just your friend. FRIEND. It'll all end badly if it doesn't work. _I examined Bella again. Her hair was in a messy bun, her cheeks were rosy, probably from the makeup, and she had a faint smile on her face. I looked at what she was wearing. Her top was hanging dangerously low and her chest was moving up and down. _Don't look at that Edward._ I'm never gonna get used to seeing Bella in short shorts either. I soon felt my eyes drooping and I fell asleep.

...

**BPOV**

"Lovebirds, wake up." I heard a faint voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and Alice's face was right in mine.

"AHH!!" I yelled, sitting straight up.

"Nm, what's going on?" Edward said drowsily.

Alice smiled. "Well, I really didn't wanna wake you two, you both looked so cute together, but we're _kinda_ in Florida."

Edward stood up and helped me get my bags. The car ride wasn't long from the airport, so I managed not to fall asleep again. We arrived at the beach house, Esme and Carlisle outside with big smiles on their faces. Esme practically ran to hug her sons.

"Jasper! Emmett! Edward!! I've missed you so much!" She cried. Carlisle gave us a smile before catching up with his sons.

"Bella! It's been so long! You've changed so much!" Esme said, looking over my outfit.

"Uh, well no. I still love playing football and all that stuff. You see, me and Alice kinda made a bet that I could go a month without all of that tomboy stuff."

Esme just smiled nervously and helped us with our luggage. I tossed my suitcase onto the bed and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky and not a single cloud in sight. Perfect. I heard Alice call me down to go to the pool and I searched for my bathing suit. I slipped on the swimsuit and boardshorts before slipping on a tank and grabbing a few essentials and heading out to the pool.

Honestly, I couldn't remember how big this pool was. Emmett and Rosalie already claimed their corner, and so did Alice and Jasper. I put my towel and bag on a chair and dipped my feet in the water. I shuddered at the sudden coldness. I heard a door slam and saw Edward, just staring at me.

_Why does he keep doing that?_

EPOV

_Stop it. Stop looking at her!! Off limits, Edward. Off limits._

I sat down next to her and noticed her shivering. "Cold?"

"J-Just a bit," She said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and jumped in, bringing me along with her.

"Bella!!" I laughed, helping her back up to the ledge. Bella hopped back onto the ledge and squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Oh yeah, we're all going to the skating rink. You in?" I asked her.

"Roller skating? I don't know... I'm not good in that field."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall."

She gave me a small smile before jumping back into the water.

...

**BPOV**

I had the entire contents of my suitcase on my floor. Why was I even bothering putting on something that matched? Oh yeah. Edward thought I looked pretty. _He's just complimenting you. _I told myself. I settled on some dark blue shorts, a paramore shirt, and some thigh high socks. After slipping on my clothes, I pulled on my converse and walked into the bathroom to brush my hair. Alice was already in there, eyeliner and lipgloss at hand, a smirk on her face.

"You're gonna learn how to put on your own makeup." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Wha? I can barely endure it when you're putting it on!"

"Bells, it's really easy. Look, watch me." She took the eyeliner and drew a very thin line, followed by some mascara and lipgloss. "See?"

I took a deep breath and brought the tip of the eyeliner to my eyes, drawing a fine line. I took the mascara out of her hand.

"How do I use this??" I asked, twirling the wand.

"Just brush it on your lashes gently." She said. I carefully brushed the lashes, coating them with the mascara. Then I slicked on the peach lipgloss and smacked my lips together.

"There! Now, was that so hard?" Alice asked, pleased.

"No," I grumbled before leaving the bathroom. I grabbed one of the many purses Alice bought for me and we were headed to the rink.

Edward helped me into the rink, placing his hands on my waist to help me balance myself. Once I got my balance, I skated over to Alice and Rose, who were still trying to figure how to balance themselves. Emmett and Jasper soon helped them and me and Edward were off skating around in circles. I heard Alice squeal in joy when the song 'Burnin' Up' came on. She grabbed me and Rose's arms and tried to dance along to her favorite song. The boys just rolled their eyes and waited for us to finish. As soon as the song ended, Rose and Alice went back to their boyfriends while Edward skated over to accompany me. When 'I melt with you' came on, I grabbed Edwards hand and we skated around the rink. By the time it ended, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were already out of the rink, either getting a drink or food.

Edward bent down to whisper, "You wanna take a walk with me?

"S-Sure." We brought our skates back to the counter for our shoes, and we stepped outside. The sky was a beautiful deep orange-pink, with some purples swirled into it.

"It's so pretty outside."

He smiled and walked a bit closer to me. "Yeah."

"Edward?"

"Mhm?"

I kicked a rock and looked out to the setting sun. "Well, I sorta have this ball to go to in like late September; you know the little pageants and stuff I used to do? Well, I need an escort, so w-will y-you be my e-escort?" I choked on the last few words.

He came closer until our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel his sweet breath on my face. "Of course," he said.

I couldn't have been more happy. He leaned in and kissed my forehead gently. I felt like I was in heaven. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked back to the rink.

"So the ball, it's a huge event, right?" Edward asked.

"Kinda. Formal, you know, gowns and bow ties."

"Mhm. Bella, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I want to take it to the next level, with your permission of course."

I stopped walking and looked into his eyes. "Y-You mean like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Exactly like that."

"I-I don't know, Edward. What if this ends..._badly_?" I asked, averting my eyes from his.

He cupped my chin and looked straight into my eyes. "No matter what happens, you'll be my best friend. Always." He brought his head down and kissed my lips softly. It was so surreal. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer. He tightened his arms around my waist, holding me as if I were a feather. As much to my dismay, we broke apart to breathe. He held me close, my face buried into his chest.

"So is that a yes?"

"No duh," I said, smirking.

* * *

**OK, I think you'll know what I'll say...Hate it? Like it? LOVE it? just tell me.!!! I might bump up the rating, but if I would lose some readers because of the rating, I'll just stay at T, so PLEASE leave a review so I'll know. thanksss  
**


	5. Circus

**Ok, so I've decided that this story will stay at 'T'. So without further ado, I present Chapter 5!!!**

**Song: Circus =P**

**I do not own _Twilight._**

**_

* * *

_EPOV **

I can't believe I just did that. I _kissed _her. I sighed and looked at the ceiling of the room when someone barged in.

"Dude, why are you all of the sudden so...sad?" Emmett said, sitting down on a beanbag chair.

"I kissed her."

"It's not the first time you've kissed her. And you've liked her for _how_ long?"

"Since the 8th grade..." I mumbled.

"So why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad. I'm just trying to figure how come I liked her. I mean, before the bet and all, I liked her because she was so easy to be around, but now, with all of her new clothes and stuff, I just seem to like her even more. I even had the guts to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"So what's wrong with that?" Jasper asked, coming in.

"I don't know whether to like the old Bella or the new one."

"Edward, she's the same person, just different looking. And we all know how much you've wanted this."

"I really do like her. A lot." I said, sitting up.

"And she really likes you." Emmett said.

"How do you know?"

"Rose and Alice. Honestly, we've been waiting forever for this to happen." Jasper and Emmett answered.

I sat there, shocked. I stood up and closed the door behind me.

**BPOV**

"Bella!! Jasper told me what happened!! I'm so happy for you!!" Alice said, barging into my room to give me a hug. Rose followed after her, a huge smile on her face.

"Do you really think he likes me? What if he only liked me when I started dressing like _this_?" I pointed to my silk shorts and matching lace cami.

"Bella, he's like you since the _8th grade._ He's wanted this for a long time." Rose informed me.

"Emmett told you this?"

"Well, we were actually waiting for this to happen since Edward told Emmett and Jasper. We've tried to make it so that only you two were alone, and see what would happen." Alice said.

"I think making you look..._more attractive_ just made him like you even more. Like he needs it," Rose added under her breath.

"And it's not like it's the first time you kissed him," Alice reminded me.

_flashback_

_It was Alice's birthday and she wanted just a small gathering for her 14th birthday, me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward._

_"Anyone wanna play a game?" Alice asked._

_"Sure."_

_She came back with a bottle. Oh god._

_"Spin the bottle!" Alice said, setting the bottle down._

_We all gathered around it. "Bella goes first!!"_

_"Ugh, why me?"_

_"Because I said so," Alice said. She just wanted me to land on Edward. I spun the bottle and crossed my fingers not to land on Edward._

_"And its....Edward!!" Alice said, winking at me. Of course. Edward faced me_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Y-Yeah." We gently brought our faces together, but I moved wrong and we bumped noses. I heard the rest of them giggle. Edward just smiled and placed his lips gently on mine. We pulled away and I avoided him for the rest of the night._

_-end of flashback  
_

I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, can I come in?"

"Um, sure." Alice and Rosalie quickly stood up and hurried out of the room. Edward stepped inside. I patted the seat next to me on the bed and he sat down.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Bella, you'll always be my best friend, right?"

"Y-Yes," I croaked. _Oh god. He's regretting it. _

"I want to take it slow. Our relationship," He whispered, not meeting my eyes. I widened my eyes. _So he wasn't regretting it?_

"O-Of course. I don't want us to rush either." He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "I bet all of them are outside listening," I whispered.

I looked over at a box, a table that Esme and Carlisle never bothered to put up. "Wanna help me put the table together?"

We got off the bed and opened the box, spilling out all the pieces. Edward suddenly got an idea and whispered it into my ear. I took the top of the table and flipped it over so that the legs could get attached to it. Edward took his shoe **(OK, I might be a bit random but oh well haha)** and started hitting the leg with it, so the leg would be securely in its place.

"Edward!! Harder!!" I said, trying not to giggle as he continued hitting the leg of the table with his shoe. I heard a few gasps outside and concealed my laughing with a pillow.

**APOV**

"What's going on in there?" I whispered to Emmett, who had his ear to the door.

"Sounds like someone's hitting something," Emmett said, trying to make out the noise.

"Edward!! Harder!!" I heard Bella's voice say.

"What the hell," Jasper mumbled.

"OK, that's it," Rose said, opening the door. We saw Edward and Bella kneeling on the ground, fixing a table. That was it? I could've sworn....

Then Bella burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, tears of laughter coming out of her eyes. "I cant believe you idiots fell for that!!!"

"Well, we thought that Edward was f--" Emmett got cut off by Rosalie punching him in the gut. "I-I'll stay quiet now."

"We were just putting the table together," Edward said.

"Well this was boring," Rosalie said.

"I wanna use that Singstar your dad has in the living room. " I said.

"Sure," Edward said, helping Bella up.

**BPOV**

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper set up the t.v. while me and the girls brought out the chips and drinks.

"Emmett and Bella goes first!!" Alice said.

"Why me?" Emmett asked, folding his arms.

"Come on, Em." Rosalie cooed. He stood up and grabbed the mic while Alice chose a song. Then the music video 'womanizer' came on.

"I hate you Alice," I mumbled under my breath.

"Love ya too!" She joked and pressed play.

_ Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer_

_Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby_

"OK, for future references, I'm never letting you pick the song again," I said, sitting down next to Edward. "I don't do Britney Spears."

"That was just..." Emmett shuddered.

"Let's see who did better." Alice said, pointing to the the screen. Both of our meters went up, but mine went higher than Emmett's by a _lot_.

"What!?!? I'm a broken cassette??" Emmett said. "Great. She beats me in armwrestling, guitar hero _and _Singstar."

"Sorry." I said with a smirk.

"'Kay, anyone wanna challenge Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Ooh, I wanna!!" Alice said, standing up and grabbing the mic from Emmett's hands. Rose picked the song this time and picking 'If I were a boy'.

"Kill me," I mumbled under my breath.

_ If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me._

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)_

_It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy_

"I shouldn't let Rose pick the song either," I grumbled, sitting in Edward's lap.

"Yay!! I win!!" Alice said, smiling triumphantly. Edward and Jasper were next, picking 'Superstitious' Jasper won and challenged Emmett, who lost.

"Is there a dying cow in here?" Esme asked, coming downstairs in her pajamas and robe.

"Sorry, Mom. It was Emmett," Jasper said.

"Hey!"

Esme yawned. "Well, it's late. All of you should get some sleep." With that, she went back upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm beat," I said, stretching.

We cleaned up and headed upstairs for the night.

...

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "H-Hello?"

"Oh hi honey!!"

"Hi mom," I said, sitting up.

"Have you found an escort yet?"

"Yeah mom, don't worry."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Edward, mom."

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you! And I found the perfect dress!!"

I sighed. "Mom, nothing too dramatic, right?"

"Honey, you won't believe how pretty you'll look in this! It's a royal blue dress with a keyhole front and sprinkled with lots of sparkles! And you're representing the school or fine arts! I'm sure you'll turn heads."

"I doubt that, Mom."

"Well, I'm sending it over to New York and it should be there in about two days. We can always return it when I come up there on your birthday. You can bring some friends to the ball, too."

"Thanks, Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

I flipped my phone closed and shut my eyes, wanting a few more minutes of sleep.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!!" Alice said, shaking my shoulders.

"Ugh, I'm up." I said, sitting back up.

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"My mom's sending the dress for the ball coming up."

"Oh yeah."

"If you want, you and Rose can bring Jasper and Emmett. She said I could bring friends."

"Ooh! I sense a great reason to go shopping!!"

"Yeah, you need to be formal, too. A simple dress would do."

Alice helped me up from my bed and we went downstairs to grab some breakfast. The boys were already downstairs eating toast and butter. Me and Alice just grabbed some cereal and joined the rest.

"Rose, we're thinking of hitting the mall later. Wanna come?" Alice asked after a few bites of cereal.

"Sure. For what?"

"Remember the ball that Bella goes to every year?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's inviting all of us and we need like formal dresses."

"Ooh OK! Can Jasper and Emmett come?"

I nodded my head. "Unless they don't want to..."

"Of course we do!! We want to witness Edward catching you when you trip over your heels!" Emmett joked.

I kicked his shin under the table and went back to my breakfast.

"So after lunch we'll go?" Alice asked.

"Sure," we agreed. After breakfast, I went back to my room to take a shower and pick out clothes for the rest of the day. Alice already set out the makeup I would put on. I cringed and tried to put on the eyeliner without poking myself. I went back downstairs, Edward and Alice playing chess. I swear its the funniest thing since Edward takes chess more seriously than soccer. After lunch, we piled into our cars and headed for the mall.

* * *

**So was it good? Bad? Horrible? Just tell me!! Oh and I have my polyvore up on my profile just incase you wanna take a look at Bella's outfits (INCLUDING her ball gown and such) reviews keep me writing =]  
**

**Ta ta for now!!  
**


	6. This is called a 'facial'

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!! I finally got over 100!! YaY!!**

**I don't own _Twilight_**

**_

* * *

_**I walked next to Edward, following Alice and Rosalie who were for some reason, searching every store that had a dress to try on. I ignored the pairs of male eyes that continued to follow my every move. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Be nice," I warned him.

He gave me a playful smile, "Don't worry, I won't go all ape or something and snatch you from other guy's views."

The corners of my mouth tugged upward involuntarily. "Why didn't you go with Emmett and Jasper to Modell's?"

"One, I don't need anymore soccer stuff, I'm set. And two, I wanna spend time with you."

I squeezed his torso, "Aw, you're being all mushy!"

"Lovebirds, let's get a move on! Unless you wanna sit on a bench and makeout, I suggest you come!" Alice called from about 10 feet away. We sped up and followed them into Bloomingdale's.

"Ooh! What about this one for me?!" Alice squealed, grabbing a juicy couture black and white polka dotted dress with a bubble hem.

"Go try it on," Rosalie suggested.

"I'll wait for you," Alice said, sitting down on a bench. Rosalie came back with a puff sleeved silk dress with black polka dots.

"Aren't those two almost the same?" Edward asked.

Alice on Rosalie rolled their eyes. "Guys just don't get it."

I couldn't help but laugh along with them. They hurried to the dressing room to change, leaving me and Edward alone.

"You never did tell me what types of things are gonna be happening at the ball," Edward said.

I leaned into his embrace. "Well, there's gonna be other girls, dresses, the dreaded talent show, the modeling competition, and of course, the big 'introductions slash escorts part'." I explained with air quotes. "I've already seen a couple of girls' talent acts, and I don't think I have a shot."

"You play guitar," He suggested.

"Yeah, but I can't just play guitar. It's not like I can do a solo for 5 minutes straight."

"We'll figure something out," Edward said, kissing the top of my forehead. Rosalie and Alice came back, giddy and happy.

"They fit, I see," I said. They smiled and ran to the register to pay.

"I'll never understand girls and clothes," Edward said, shaking his head. We walked out of the store and waited for Alice and Rose, when they soon came out and began to drag me.

"What the hell? I _can_ walk, you know," I complained.

"Sorry, that gives you and advantage to run away," Rose said. They dragged me to what it looked like, a spa. _A spa?!_

"Why the hell am I here?"

"We," Alice pointed to Rosalie then her, "Are going to introduce you to something new. Well, new for you, of course."

"It is called...a facial...," Rose said slowly as if I were stupid.

"Ew, that weird green thing that you put on your face? No way I'm letting my face near _that_," I said, backing away into Edward.

"Bella, it's alright. I hate seeing you annoyed and not yourself. But it'll all be over soon," He comforted me, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Well, ok." I said.

"I'm gonna head over and meet with the guys, I'll be back to pick you up, OK?"

I nodded and he gently pushed me into the direction of the spa before slipping away.

_Lucky..._

"Come on, Bella! Be a good girl and get into the nice chair," Alice sang, pointing to the big leather chair surrounded with young women dressed in white.

"Looks more like the dentist office," I mumbled before climbing into the chair.

The women began wrapping my hair in a towel and working on my face, smearing the weird green stuff.

"At least it doesn't smell bad," I said.

"Why would you think it would smell bad?" Alice sat next to me, getting a pedicure.

"The green looks like throw up, kinda."

"It's called an 'avocado'," Rose said while picking out nail polish.

I touched my face with a finger and smelled the stuff. I wrinkled my nose and my eyes began to droop.

...

"Bella? Bellllllllllaaaaaaa?" I heard a faint voice calling me. Maybe I ate the green stuff and died.

"Bella. Wake up, dammit!!" I heard Rosalie say. I opened my eyes, the green stuff was gone. And my skin was well... soft.

"I told you she'd like it," Alice whispered to Rosalie.

"Bella, come on," Rosalie said, helping me up.

We walked out of the spa and found the three guys sitting on a bench with bored expressions on the faces.

"Finally you decided to come out," Emmett said.

"It's not our fault if Bella decided to take a nap," Alice said before sitting on Jasper's lap. Edward just sat there with a big smile on his face. I sat down next to him and readjusted my too short skirt that Alice picked out for me.

"I hate these things. They're so short," I mumbled, pulling the frayed hem once again.

"It's called a miniskirt. And they're adorable," Alice said.

"Well I think thats enough pampering than I can handle," I said, feeling the soft skin again.

"See? It wasn't so bad," Edward said as he pulled me into his lap and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Can we go back? It's still only like 3 o'clock and I wanna head down to the beach," Rosalie said.

We all got up and piled into the cars and heading back to the beach house.

* * *

**OK realllyyyy short chapter! Sorry!! Ugh have school tmrw!! _And_ midterms and presentation!!**

** Review and check out my other story, London anyone?  
**


	7. Volleyball, anyone?

**Hello fellow readers :D. 150 reviews?!?! I may be pushing it, but do you think 200+ by the end of the story? I have faith in you!! Oh and I didn't have to do the presentation because the girl before me took and hour and a half to do hers and she wasn't even done by the time class was over! Yay me haha. I now present you....chapter 7.**

**I do not own _Twilight_.

* * *

**"Bella! Just wear _this_ one!" Alice said while holding up a super skimpy triangle top bathing suit.

"Isn't there one that you packed that isn't so...tiny??" I asked, rummaging through my suitcase one more time. Nope. Alice _kindly _packed the rest of the swimsuits I refused to buy in my luggage.

"How about...this one?" Rose spotted on the floor. It had a flower design and was green. Not that bad.

"Rose, you're a life saver!!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get dressed! They guys are getting testy," Alice said impatiently before leaving the room. I pulled on the swimsuit before slipping on a white tank top and some shorts.

Alice barged in with some sunblock and her sunglasses perched perfectly on her head. "Finally you're done!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs, where I saw the three guys with very bored expressions on their faces.

"Geez, how long do you girls take?" Emmett said, tossing the keys up and catching them. "Let's go."

We piled into Carlisle's highlander and drove off to the beach. Rosalie, Alice and me laid out our blankets and set up the umbrella. I watched Emmett and Jasper toss the volleyball back and forth.

"Alice, can I pleas--"

"No, young lady."

"But Alice--" I pleaded when she gave me 'the hand'. Jasper suddenly appeared next to Alice.

"Ali, can Bella _please_ play with us?" He sounded like a two year old asking for a cookie. Alice's features began to soften.

"OK." Jasper mouthed 'You owe me big time' before I sprang up and took my place with Alice and Rose. Girls against boys. Perfect.

...

"Dammit! She beats me at EVERYTHING!! 4 times!!" Emmett pouted.

"Babe, it's just a game," Rose reminded him.

Edward walked over and gave me my favorite crooked smile. "Nice game," he said before enveloping me in a hug. I could get used to this.

"Hey, we should head back," Jasper said. We gathered all our things and headed back to the house for movies and Esme's barbecue.

"Let's watch 27 dresses!!" Rose and Alice squealed.

"No chick flicks!!" Emmett stated.

"Don't mess with us!!"

"Fine, but after, we watch Wanted," Emmett said, folding his arms.

"You just want to see Angelina Jolie." Rose accused.

I rolled my eyes at their bickering and sat next to Edward, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"It's only nine."

I yawned. "I'm still tired." I focused my attention back on the movie, but I soon felt my eyes flutter closed.

I felt myself being carried up the stairs, but my legs weren't moving. I opened my eyes. Edward came into view.

"Hn, where are you taking me?" I asked, noticing my feet dangling.

"You fell asleep. I'm taking you to your room." Edward said.

I let my head lean on his chest, still to tired to answer. He gently laid me on top of the bed.

"Good night, Bella," Edward whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a kiss good night. His arms encircled my waist and one kiss went into the next. I didn't think we would stop until he pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Well, um, goodnight," He said once more before quietly slipping out of the room.

...

"Bella. Bella, wake up!!" Someone was shaking my shoulder. Alice, most likely.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 6 am. "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"We have to leave at 9."

"So you wake me up 3 hours before?"

"Hair and makeup, darling, hair and makeup," Alice said, helping me up. She already laid out my clothes, dark blue skinny jeans and a green knit blouse. I took a quick shower before putting on some eyeliner and blush, Alice straightening my hair.

We had a big breakfast, courtesy of Esme, gave our hugs and said goodbyes before we arrived at the airport. Alice snapped her fingers.

"Belllaaaaaaa!!! I totally forgot!!"

"Forgot what?"

"Your birthday's in twelve days!! I need to plan!!" Alice said, making a mental note.

If I know Alice, she'll have it done in no time.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review!! And tell your friends!! Spread the word!!**

**Nighty night!!  
**


	8. Who knew I'd like a dress

I do not own Twilight.

**Hello :D. Almost 200 reviews!! Do you think we can make it?! **

**Oh yeah, girls, there's this guy that I've had my eye on for a REAAAALLLLY long time and he keeps smiling at me and whenever I'd pass him in the hallway he'd look straight in the eye. Any good signs there? Well, enough with my personal life, let's get on with Bella's!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The next week passed by fast. With the math test I aced, Alice's constant voice asking me for opinions on colors, decor, and guests for my 21st, it was pretty much a blur. Except for the glares I got from almost every single girl whenever Edward would hold my hand.

The phone rang throughout the empty apartment.

"Hello?"

_"Bella?"_

"Edward! What's up?"

_"Just wondering what you were doing. Jasper & Emmett are being dragged off by Alice and Rosalie to pick out presents for you."_

"I'm completely bored out of my mind. How come you didn't go with them?"

_"I already have my present for you, don't you worry your pretty little head," _he mused.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" I said, remembering all the past birthdays. "Can you come over? I'm seriously gonna die of boredom."

_"Sure. I'd hate for you to die," _he joked. _"I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

"Bye." I said before hanging up. I suddenly remembered I was still in my pj's. I ran back to my room to pick out my outfit for the day. Ugh, Alice's rubbing off of me. I settled on some jean shorts and a blue t shirt. After attempting to brush my hair, I heard a pounding from my window.

I saw Edward, up on the fire escape ladder. I rushed over to the window and opened it for him.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked.

"Nope." He responded, brushing off his jeans. "And what fun would that be if I went up the stairs?"

I laughed and hugged him before we plopped down on my bed. Edward grabbed my acoustic guitar and started playing random riffs.

"Have you thought of anything to play for the ball?"

"I was thinking of doing a cover of a song. Paramore?"

"Which one?"

"Decode or Pressure," I answered, reaching over for my stereo remote and hitting play. Decode began to play and Edward soon followed the riff, playing along.

The song ended and he handed me the guitar.

"It's pretty simple," He sat me up against his chest, his arms draped over mine to guide me with the fingerings. "But it's not that much if it's only you."

"Well, I kinda figured out Pressure." I began playing the chords, and humming the words.

"You should sing it," He said, a smile on his face.

"You know I can't sing."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I gonna do with you? You really don't see yourself clearly." He kissed my hair softly. "You're perfect."

"Being mushy again?" I laughed.

"I can try, can't I?" He joked.

"I'll figure it out later. Do you want to watch a movie or something? My fingers are starting to hurt."

"Sure. What do you have?"

I made my way over to my DVD rack, filled with all kinds of movies. "Pick."

"You should pick one too. I don't think they're gonna be back any time soon." I nodded and we picked out DVD's. He chose Kung Fu Panda. So Edward.

"She's the man?" Edward asked, studying the cover.

"It's funny!" Edward just laughed and popped the disc into my DVD player.

...

"Wakey wakey, sleepy heads!!" I heard Alice's voice. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Finally! Geez, you were knocked out!" Emmett said. I shook Edward awake.

"Hnn? I'm alive, don't worry." He sat up. I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!!!" Alice skipped to the door, me following.

There was a delivery guy, from Fedex, holding something all wrapped up in plastic, a hanger coming out from the top.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" I stepped forward. "Sign?" I signed the board and he handed me the big plastic thing.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. I unwrapped it and saw a royal blue gown. It had a keyhole front and was _very_ ruffly. And sparkly. Mom didn't mention that part.

"Oh. My. God. That look GORGEOUS!!" Alice squealed.

"There's another dress." I lifted out a satin white and blue polka dotted dress with a bow.

"That looks pretty too! Go try them on!" Alice pushed me to the bedroom, tossing me the two dresses. I tried the white one first, since it was the easiest to put on. I heard a knock from the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's Alice and Rosalie. Can we come in?"

"Yup." I twirled in the mirror to get a better look. Alice looked thrilled and Rose had a smile on her face.

"It looks perfect on you," Rose complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Try on the other one!" Gosh, I've never seen Alice this happy since I wore a dress to graduation. I unzipped myself out of the white dress and Rose and Alice helped me into the gown. The fit was perfect, hugged all of my curves and then flowing out into a dark sea of ruffles and sparkles. The keyhole front rested snugly against my chest.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Bella!" Rose and Alice chorused together.

"Are you decent?" Edward, Jasper and Emmett came in, covering their eyes.

"Yeah, I have clothes on," I said. They uncovered their eyes and their eyes widened. I probably looked like an alien now.

"Wow," Edward whispered. I couldn't help but smirk at his ogling.

"Now I _know_ she's gonna fall off the stage." Emmett commented. Rosalie smacked him.

"How come you have two dresses?" Jasper asked.

"This one's for the modeling competition," I gestured to the white dress. "And this is the formal introductions one." I pointed to the one I was wearing.

Jasper just looked confused and shrugged. They all left, leaving me and Edward alone.

"You look so gorgeous, you know that?" Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Really?," I mumbled, looking into the guitar. To me, even in that dress, I looked plain next to Edward, the gorgeous, good-at-everything soccer player.

"Like I said, you don't see yourself clearly," Edward repeated, planting a kiss on my lips. He rested his head on top of mine. "I'll let you change."

"I wasn't done kissing you yet." He chuckled and pressed his lips against mine again while I involuntarily threw myself at him.

"Breathe, Bella." He reminded me when we broke apart. "Now you should change. Your mom won't be that happy when she sees that dress all wrinkled up."

As soon as he closed the door, I changed out of my dress and met the rest in the living room.

"Bella, you have shoes yet?" Alice asked me.

"Shoes for what?" I asked as Edward pulled me into his lap.

"For your dresses, of course!"

"I was thinking of wearing my old converse for the modeling part. I can't walk a flat stable surface with any shoe with a heel."

"Oh yes you will. And you'll like it." Alice stated.

"And Edward will catch you when you fall," Emmett added. I shot a glare at him. Edward just chuckled and hugged me tight in his arms.

"We need to look for shoes. We're going shopping tomorrow," Alice said to Rosalie.

How many times does that girl have to go to the mall?!?!

* * *

**Reviewss pleaseeee!! And anyone else like the song 'I have friends in holy spaces???' I love that song!!  
**


	9. Save the date

**I don't own _Twilight._**

**Yay!! Over 200 reviews!! Thank you so much and remember to tell other people!! Oh and just incase anyone's gonna get confused, Bella's apartment has 2 floors.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Bella! We're back!" Rosalie called as they shut the door.

"What took you guys so long! You said you were just gonna have lunch with Jasper and Emmett," I said, folding my arms.

"You're exaggerating. We were only gone for a few hours," Alice said.

"Four hours of boredom," I mumbled.

"Why didn't you ask Edward to come over?" Rosalie asked, taking her nail file from her purse and began touching up.

"He had to work at Modell's." Alice and Rose exchanged smiles. I felt like I was missing a joke or something. I simply shrugged and went back to my room.

...

"Bella. Bella? Belllllaaaa? Woo hoo?" I shook my head from my train of thought. Alice held up two dresses. Ugh. I forgot. My party's this weekend.

"Thank you for finally listening! Now which one?" Alice held up a green polka dotted dress and a white chiffon dress.

"The white one," I said.

"You mean the _ivory_ one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The _ivory_ one." My thoughts were more concerned about the party rather than my party dress. Alice invited half the campus, handing out charm bracelets with a little 'save the date' charm to the girls and a rubber bracelet with '21st' on it, along with her little embroidered cards with the info.

"Don't forget that your family's coming on your actual birthday," she reminded me again.

"I remember." My mom, Charlie, Nessie and Jacob were coming over for dinner and cake on th 13th, then Jake and Nessie are gonna stay for the party.

"How come we couldn't go to the mall today?" she asked.

"My mom called and said she had the shoes already." Alice pouted before leaving the room.

I heard my phone ring. "Hello?"

_"Hey Bella."_

"Hi Edward."

_"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner and watch some movies?"_

"You're gonna cook?"

He laughed. _"Yeah, might as well put my cooking skills to good use."_

"Since when did you learn how to cook?"

_"My mom signed me up for them once in the summer."_

"And you never told me?! I could've gotten pictures!"

_"Yeah, like I need my girlfriend blackmailing me."_

"Should I tell Rose and Alice?"

_"Actually, I wanted it to just be the two of us."_

I smiled. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

_"Now I do. Jasper and Emmett should be there about _-doorbell rings-_... now."_

"OK, I'll be there at around 7ish?"

_"Perfect. See you then."_

I hung up the phone and went downstairs to the living room.

"Rosalie, Alice I'm gonna be at Edward's at around 7ish," I informed them.

"No wonder Edward made us leave!" Emmett said.

"Looks like Bella's got a hot dateeeeee!!" Alice sang. "Crap Bella! It's six! A girl's gotta prep! Come with me!" She took my hand and went up the stairs again, dragging me with her. I'm starting to get used to the dragging.

"Now, I'm giving you the liberty of picking your clothes," she gestured to my closet, "Since I always pick your clothes when we go out in public. Or at least _someone_ had complained." I smiled sweetly at her before picking jean shorts and a royal blue henley shirt.

"Not bad, not bad. Looks like my style's rubbing off of you."

I shuddered at the idea before putting on my selections. Alice held up a pair of cork wedge heels. My eyes widened.

"No," I said firmly.

"_Yes._ This is the perfect opportunity for you to practice wearing heels. And they're wedges so it's not that hard." I sighed and grabbed the heels looking at all the straps, not knowing what to do.

"How do you put this on?!"

Alice shook her head and helped me with my shoes. "There. One day you'll wear heels every day and you'll be thanking me." Alice tossed me her makeup palette.

"Do I have to wear eyeshadow?"

"You don't have to. Just put some mascara and blush. Go au naturale," she said with a smile. I did my best not poking myself with the wand and puffing out my cheeks so I didn't look like a clown.

"Good?"

"Very. I don't mean to be rude but go and leave! It's almost seven!" Alice helped me walk down the stairs. I ignored Emmett's boisterous laughing and trudged to the doorway, using anything to support myself and my 3 inchers. Emmett's laughter only got louder until I heard Rose's hand smacking him again.

"Have fun!!" They all said before I closed the door. I took the elevator and managed to make it to my car. My feet already killing me by the time I got to Edward's door. I knocked gently before seeing him in an apron.

I burst out laughing. "You l-look s-so funny!!!" I said between laughs.

"I'm glad I amuse you," He said, taking off his apron before hugging me. "Did you get taller?"

"No, Alice made me wear..." I stuck out my foot for him to see the deathtrap on my feet. He kissed my lips softly.

"I'm sorry you had to come here in those...." he stared at my feet warily.

"Do you mind if I take them off? My feet are killing me," I said, sitting down on the couch.

"No, not at all," he said, smiling. "I'll just check up in the kitchen and see if I burned anything." He stood up and went in the kitchen. I picked at the straps of my shoes until I figured out how to take them off.

"Burned anything?" I asked as he came back.

"You have no faith in me," he said sitting down and pulling me close.

"Even if you did burn it, it's the thought that counts, right?" I gave him a kiss on the nose. I grabbed the remote on the coffee table. "Mind if I?"

"Nope. Go ahead." I flipped through the channels while he busied himself, kissing the back of my ears and my neck.

"It's kinda hard to watch TV when you're doing that..." I said, barely audible.

"Doing what?" he asked while placing small kisses on the nape of my neck.

"Driving me insane," I said in a meek voice.

He grinned widely. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, really." He gave me one more kiss to the cheek before getting our food. I helped set the table and he came out of the kitchen with grilled chicken alfredo.

"You really _did_ learn how to cook." I sat down.

"You don't think it's weird? Me cooking?"

I held his hand in mine. "No, I think it's incredibly romantic." I picked up my fork and twirled the pasta and chicken and taking a bite. "This is really good."

"Thanks," he said before taking a bite.

...

"Can I help with the dishes?" I asked when we finished eating dessert.

"You don't have to," he said, gathering the plates. I got up anyway and followed him to the kitchen. He poured me a glass of wine while the dishes soaked in water. After taking the last sip of my wine, I helped him doing the dishes, getting his shirt wet in the process. When the dishes were done, we continued flicking water at each other until we were both soaked.

"It's getting late. I should head back," I said, glancing at the clock. 11 o'clock.

"I'm not sure if that's the best of ideas," Edward pulled the kitchen drapes back, exposing the weather out side. The rain was picking up, and there were a few streaks of lighting.

"Is it alright if I stay for the night?"

"Of course. Alice thought it was gonna rain and came by here to give me this." He held up a small pink drawstring bag.

"No wonder Alice let me put on my makeup and clothes on by myself!" I'd kill her later. "What's in the bag?"

"I didn't look in it," he handed me the bag. "Probably clothes or something." I went to the bathroom and opened up the bag. In there was my toothbrush and cleanser. Then I felt something ruffly and silky.

_No...._

I pulled out a sheer nightgown. And I mean _sheer_. And ruffly. All the things I hate into a tiny little nightie. Either this or my soaked clothes...

"Uh, Edward?"

"Yeah?" He came in, his eyes widening when he saw what was in my hands.

"Will you be comfortable if I wear this?" I asked.

"N-No. Not at all," his voice cracking. "Do you want to put your other clothes in the wash?" He pointed to my soaked through shirt and shorts.

"Yes please." He shut the door, allowing me to strip off my wet clothes and put on the nightie. I balled up my clothes and headed for the washroom, where I found Edward.

"I'm gonna kill Alice when I get home," I mumbled. Edward laughed lightly before opening the washing machine. "Do you think you can manage?"

"I'll try not to fall in," I said. He smiled before leaving. I put my clothes in and looked for the detergent. I found the box and tilted the box so I could read the directions. I didn't see all the powder fall out on the other end.

"Crap!" I said, trying to catch all the powder. I accidentally pressed the water button and the top fell on my head. I pulled myself out and closed the lid, sighing. The washer began to rumble loudly and I felt something wet on my hand. Soap was overflowing the washer and onto the floor.

"Crap crap crap crap crap!!" I mumbled, pushing all the buttons and water squirting onto me.

"Bella are you--?" Edward came in and ran to help me, slipping in the process.

"Edward!" I helped him back up. He pressed some buttons and the soap stopped overflowing and the water stopped squirting. He sighed and put an arm around me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I gonna do with you?" He smiled and kissed my lips. "So much for your night gown..."

"Yeah. And I liked this one too."

"Really?"

"No," I laughed and played with the bubbles. "At least I'm clean." Edward picked me up like a two year old and placed me on top of the machine. His lips met mine, kissing softly and gently. I yawned.

"Looks like you're sleepy," He said, swinging me into his arms, cradling me. The sheer fabric of my clothing dried quickly, so his shirt didn't get ruined on my account. He carried me to his bed, where we both laid there and fell asleep.

...

My eyes opened to the sunlight peeking into the room. I tried to stretch and found that I was in _very _awkward position. Edward's head was resting on top of mine, one of my legs were wedged in between his and my face was smothered into his chest.

I poked at his chest until I gave up.

_Unless..._

I inched myself to meet his face before wrapping my arms around him and kissing his lips. I felt his eyes flutter open and his hand tightening around my waist.

"Good morning," I said when we broke apart.

He laughed. "I could get used to this." I sat up and stretched. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Bella!"_

"Hi, Alice."

_"Listen, you have to get over here right now!"_

"What? Why?"

_"I'll tell you later just hurry and get over here!" _Then she hung up.

"That was weird," I said, standing up.

Edward followed in a similar fashion. "What's wrong?"

"Alice told me to hurry up and get back there."

Edward nodded and we both hurried to change into fresh clothes.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who it is?! And I'm thinking of doing a sequel, if anyone wants one. So tell me so I could get ideas flowing!**

**R&R!! Reviews keep me writing!!  
**


	10. Family matters

**I do not own Twilight. **

**OK so far I think you guys made it clear that you want a sequel. Well...... I've got some ideas down and the sequel will be rated M only for a few reasons *cough cough ENGAGEMENT cough cough* But other than that, it pretty much has the same vibe as this story (in my mind ;D). Moving on!!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We arrived at my apartment in about fifteen minutes, rushing in any opportunity we had. Edward and I made it to the door where Alice was waiting outside.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist.

"Bella! Thank god you'---" Alice froze when the door opened. I widened my eyes and swatted Edward's arm away from my waist.

"Um, hi Dad. Jake." I smiled sweetly as I gave them both a hug.

"Bella," Jacob said in a harsh voice. I guess he wasn't so into me and Edward dating.

"Isabella Swan. We need to talk. Now," My dad said in a similar tone to Jacob's. I followed him into our apartment when he closed the kitchen door.

"How do I begin?" He asked. "Let's see. Me and Jacob try and surprise you by coming early, and Alice tells me that you're at Edward's. Alone. No Emmett or Jasper or the girls. What am I supposed to make of that?" Crap. He probably thinks I'm some whore.

"Dad, me and Edward just ate dinner there and watched movies. By the time we were done, it was raining really hard and he didn't want me to go home in that. That's all that happened," I answered truthfully.

Charlie's expression stayed the same. "Bella, I don't want you doing anything you regret with him."

"Dad, we've been best friends since 3rd grade and you're worried about me being around him _now?_"

"Bells, have you seen the way he looks at you?" His expression softened. "I could see he's very much in love with you."

I scrunched my eyebrows. No. He couldn't. He could never love me, could he?

"I just want to know the best for you. You never know when his hormones will--"

"Ugh, dad, no sex talk please! I think I have it memorized from mom!"

Charlie chuckled. "OK, Bella. But I think you may have another burden." I suddenly remembered. Jake.

I sighed. "He's mad."

"Beyond that, Bella." He patted my shoulder before walking out of the kitchen. Edward came in with a worried expression.

"Are you all right?" He enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm fine. Dad's paternal instincts kicked in, I guess." The door creaked. Time to face the music. I let go of Edward and turned around. Jacob's face was unreadable.

"Do you mind?" He asked, looking at me, then glancing at Edward. Edward gave a short nod and left.

"Bella--"

"Jake, before you say anything, Charlie already covered the 'I'm just watching out for you' thing."

To my surprise, he smiled. "I was just gonna say I'm happy for you. Your dad gave me 20 bucks to do that whole 'angry' thing back there." I punched his arm playfully.

"When are mom and Ness getting here?" I asked.

"Probably tomorrow. They wanted to get some extra shopping done." I smiled and we both walked out of the kitchen.

"Bells, I should get back to the hotel. Billy's there and he's not getting any younger." He gave me a hug.

We all waved good bye to him before he left.

"Oh Bella! This came in the mail," Alice said, handing me a thick manila envelope. Edward pulled me down into his lap as I opened it. I pulled out folded thick paper bound in a rubber band and a packet. It said on the cover in loopy script:

Rules, Tips, etc. for the ANNUAL MISSES' PERFORMING ARTS Ball

I tossed that on the coffee table and looked at the thick sheets of paper. Formal invites.

"How come they sent you fancy paper? We already know that you want us to be there?" Emmett asked.

"You need the invites to get in," I informed him. The date of the ball was on October 11th, just over a week after the bet ended.

"Yes!!" Jasper said when he read the invitation. "That means Sunday Football nights are back on!!" He high fived Edward and Emmett.

"No! Not yet! After September 31st, _then_ you can have all your football fun," Alice said. "That reminds me Bella! I need you to go over the music list with me and what type of food should be served."

"Definitely something I can eat easily," Emmett added.

We continued watching random shows on T.V until we all agreed to get some lunch. Me, Rose, and Alice all went into the kitchen to look for something to cook for lunch. We ended up having burgers and fries, and spending the rest of the afternoon playing guitar hero and monopoly, which of course, I won against Emmett. Jacob headed back to the hotel, and the guys went back to their apartment for the night.

**OK, I was originally gonna leave it here for the night, but I'm gonna be nice and continue ;)**

**Time lapse: to Bella's birthday (not the party)  
**

I opened my eyes to the shining sun creeping into my room. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Happy birthday," a familiar musical voice whispered. I smiled and flipped over kissing Edward's nose.

"Thank you." Usually I dreaded this day, but I actually found it very pleasant. He let me sit up to stretch and he pulled a bouquet of pink lilies.

"Edward!" I flung my arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long, thanks to Emmett and Jasper barging in.

"Sorry birthday girl, but the make out session has to wait. Alice has some last minute details on the party favors I think?" They smiled before leaving the room.

I sighed and fell back into Edward's chest. "The party's not until Saturday."

"You know Alice..." We both laughed and Edward left for me to change and take a shower. The parental units plus sister and Jake's family were coming over at around 6, and I had a _lot _to do. For one, my mom's gonna yell at me if she sees a single tiny wrinkle on my 2 new dresses, and two, I have no idea what to cook for them.

...

"Bella! Baby! It's so good to see you again!" My mom sang when she came in, giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Nessie and Jake followed in a similar suit, each giving me a present.

"Thanks," I said in fake enthusiasm.

"Open them!" Nessie said. I sat on the couch while everyone crowded me. Nessie gave me a new silk nightgown (Charlie was not pleased) and some fluffy slippers. Jake gave me a giant wolf stuffed animal.

My mom gave me hers and Charlie's next. It was a dark blue velvet box wrapped up in one big bow. Inside laid a pair of sapphire drop earrings.

"Since you got your ears pierced..." Charlie said. I smiled and put them on, for my parents. Alice gave me her present next, a Gucci heart necklace. Jasper and Emmett gave me a full midnight pomegranate bath set from bath and body works. Edward just winked and whispered, "Later."

We ate chicken parmesan and soon my family and Jake's went back to their hotels. Edward brought me to the kitchen, where we were alone.

"I want to give you my present now," he said.

I nodded.

"Close your eyes." I obeyed, and felt him lift my wrist up, snapping a bracelet into place. "You can open them."

On my wrist, a silver chain hung with a diamond, heart shaped, cut into tiny little facets, and sparkled in the dim kitchen lights.

"Edward...." was all I could say.

"I know it's not really your forte, but--" I cut him off with a kiss. He kissed back with as much passion as me. He lifted me up and placed me on the kitchen counter, never breaking the kiss. We pulled back for air.

"Edward, this has must've cost you a fortune." I said when I finally caught my breath.

"It was actually my grandmother's. Esme said it would've made a great present. But if you don't like it, I could always get something different."

I lifted my wrist to admire the gem. "I love it."

His eyes lightened up with excitement and kissed me again before setting me back down on the ground. I climbed up the stairs to change into something comfortable.

"Isabella Swan, where are you going?" Alice's voice rang throughout the apartment.

"Um, my bedroom?"

"No you're not. You have a part 2 to your birthday."

"Alice!" I whined.

"Come on Bella! I already had everything planned out. Please?" She put on her puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Clubbing."

* * *

**Haha Alice can be so cruel! But it's all good fun. Review? **


	11. Going Clubbin'

**I don't own Twilight. **

**OK, so I hope you like my version of Bella 'clubbing'. Haha :P. Oh and Fanpire123, the dude who kept staring at me invited me to a movie with all of our friends, and it was so much fun! We saw the uninvited and it was SCARY!!! haha no not really but I did hide behind my friend during some of the scary scenes. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Alice! Seriously?! Clubbing?!?! I can't dance to save my life!" I said as Rose and Alice dragged me up the stairs.

"So? You'll have me and the rest of us! Just have fun for once, Bella!" Alice replied, plopping me into her makeup center that was her bathroom. She had all her makeup spilled out on the counter and a dress hung from the doorknob.

"Besides, its nonrefundable," Rosalie added.

"Alice...."

"OK, OK! So I kinda told the owner that it was your birthday. It's not a big deal. We'll just have some drinks, dance, and the owner promised a birthday cake."

"Alice, I'm gonna fall into the cake in those!" I pointed to the stilletos on the floor. "And you expect me to _dance?"_

"Don't be such a baby, Bella," Alice tsked, brushing mineral powder all over my face. "The Solana's perfectly classy. Big lounges, and awesome DJs. Jasper's guest DJ tonight."

"OK, I'll do it for you. And Jasper."

"Thank you. Now, close your eyes," Alice said, swiping a makeup brush with vanilla colored eyeshadow. She applied it very lightly, all the way up to my brow bone.

"Rosalie, what color should match the dress?" Alice asked.

"Electric blue. It'll match perfectly."

"Don't make me look like a clown. I'm trusting my face with you," I said. Alice giggled and tapped her brush to get rid of excess shadow. Alice blended the two colors together, along with gray and black.

"There. Now just apply that lipstick over there and get into your dress. We'll just get ready." Alice closed the door behind me. I looked at the dress they picked out for me. The fabric was shimmery blue and satiny. Not me. I slid on the dress and tiptoed out of the bathroom, hoping that I won't get caught.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and saw Rosalie by her door.

"Uh, changing my shoes? Please please PLEASE don't tell Alice?"

Rosalie winked and walked back in her room. I hurried back into my room and put on my old converse. Much better. I waited until Alice and Rosalie were downstairs, then I made my way downstairs.

"Bella! You...you're not wearing the shoes!" Alice wailed.

"Please Alice? This _is _my birthday."

"Fine, but if you get kicked out of the club, don't come crying to me. You have Edward for that," she said.

I grabbed my bag and we shuffled out of our apartment.

-----

"Hey birthday girl!!" Jasper said over the mic when we entered the club. Could it get anymore humiliating?

"Smile," Alice said. I put on a fake smile as we made our way to the bar. The club had a beachy tropic vibe, and the tables were all decorated with flowers and carved wave designs.

"What'll it be, birthday girl?" The bartender asked me.

"Um..."

"She'll have a pina colada. Shaken," Alice said.

"Hey!"

"What? You know it's your fave. And god knows that you'll never get drunk with all the beer chugging you did with the boys on football Sundays."

"True. Fine, I'll have that pina colada."

"Coming right up," the bartender said, working on my drink. I sat on the stool, waiting for my drink when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"You're all alone?" Edward asked.

"Well Alice and Rosalie went to the dancefloor and I'm waiting for my drink." I pecked his nose.

"There you go. It's on the house," the bartender said, sliding my drink to me. I downed the drink in one gulp.

"Hey, slow down," Edward said.

"Please, have I ever gotten drunk?"

"Yeah, that's true," Edward said laughing.

"Bella! Come on! I love this song!" Alice gushed coming over to my side. She took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. 'Single ladies' started playing and Alice pulled me in closer to the dance floor.

"All the ladies to the dancefloor!" Jasper yelled over the mic.

I was concealed through all the primed girls dancing around me, while I stood there. The songs never ended, thanks to Jasper's list of Alice and Rosalie's favorite songs. About 2 hours later, Rosalie and Emmett pulled me out of the crowd, and into one of the private rooms.

There was a cake, all done up in icing, the Happy Birthday Bella! and the 21 candle in place. I walked slowly, but I tripped on a shoelace and fell face first into the cake.

"Crap! Bella! Are you okay?!" Alice asked when she pulled my head out.

"I'm just fine. My face is covered in icing and cake, and I feel just great!" I said sarcastically.

Emmett took one finger and scooped off the icing from my face and licked it. "Sweet."

I narrowed my eyes at him before wiping my face off with a towel.

"You've got a little right here," Edward pointed out my top lip was still covered in frosting. He brought his face down and kissed me, making sure that all the icing was gone.

"Thanks," I giggled.

"Well there goes the cake," Rosalie said.

"Wait! I have the cupcake just in case something went wrong," Alice held up one pink frosted cupcake.

"We're all supposed to share that?" I asked.

"Better than nothing," Emmett said.

Alice propped the candle into the top and they all sang 'Happy Birthday' to me. We split the cupcake evenly, and took shots of tequilla. We waited for Jasper to wrap things up and we went home for the night. I collapsed into my bed, searching for my favorite satin pj's Alice bought for me.

"Hey," Alice and Rosalie said when I went downstairs. They were huddled on the couch, popcorn and licorice splayed out on the glass table.

I grabbed a licorice and wedged myself into the tiny couch. They were watching Disturbia.

"Aren't you guys sleepy yet? It's almost 3."

"No way. Once I get hyper nothing can bring me down," Alice said, popping a strand of licorice in her mouth.

"Isn't Shia so hot in this?" Rosalie asked.

"Definitely," We all agreed.

"So Bella, what did Edward get you?" They asked me.

I held up my hand which still had the bracelet on, all in its shining glory.

"Oh. My. God!!! That's so gorgeous!!" They squealed, taking a closer look.

"I am so jealous!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, where'd he get it?" Alice asked.

"It was his grandmother's. Esme let him have it so he could give it to me for my birthday."

"Awww! He's so sweet!" They gushed before turning their attention back to the movie. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi sweetie!"_

"Hi mom. Why are you up so late?"

_"Oh, I have to get packing. Your dad and I have to leave today."_

"Oh yeah I remember. I'll help and drive you guys there."

_"Thanks honey! Oh your dad wanted to mention something."_

"What?"

_"He said to remember 'LOVE'"_

"What's LOVE?"

_"Legs Open Very Easily."_

"Wow. Yeah, I'll remember."

_"Protective side acting up. Love you sweetie. Get some sleep."_

"Thanks mom. Love you too. Bye," I said before hanging up. Charlie's losing it.

"What did your mom say?" Alice asked.

"Legs Open Very Easily." We all started cracking up, the giggles coming out of our mouths uncontrollably until we all basically passed out on the couch.

* * *

**I'm sorry I just HAD to put that** **LOVE thing in there. My friend told me that and we started cracking up.**

** I hope this isn't too short. Review and let me know what you think of Bella clubbing! R&R**


	12. Bella's birthday Part 1

I do not own Twilight.

**Yay!! over 300 reviews!! really tired but i think i can make it! Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for all the reviews!! Happy Valentines day. Unfortunately, no valentine here :( **

**

* * *

**I woke up to the feeling of tiny hands shaking me.

"Belllaaaa. Isabella Marie Swan, get up," the voice crescendoed.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, sitting up. I looked at my alarm clock. "It's nine, Alice."

"Yes, I know. We have a LOT to do."

"Well that stuff may have to wait. I have soccer at 10." I retorted.

"Yeah I know, but your party's tonight and I have everything planned out today. I booked us an afternoon at the spa before the party."

"Why are you so excited for this party? It's not gonna be that big though, right?" I asked.

"Well...." Alice began.

"Alice..... what did you do?"

Rose came in. "She booked the party at La Viva on 5th avenue and got panic at the disco to play at your party."

"YOU WHAT?!?!" I yelled, getting out of the bed.

"Don't be mad, I thought you'd like this," Alice said.

I sighed. "Yes, Alice. I like it. I'll pretend to play along, alright?"

"Yay!! You are the best!!!" She squealed, giving me a hug.

"I know I am. Now, yo soy need shower."

"You are need shower?" Rose asked.

"You know I'm bad in Spanish," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just hurry up. Coach's gonna be mad when the star player doesn't show up," Rose said, winking.

I took a quick shower and blowdried my hair.

"Bella!!! Hurry up! I need my starbucks fix before practice or I'll move like a zombie!!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"Just a sec!!" I said, throwing on my shirt I used for practice and shorts. I pulled up my socks and my slides before grabbing my bag and phone.

Rosalie was already at the door, her shin guards and cleats tied on. "Is Edward gonna pick you up or you wanna ride with me?"

"Edward texted me saying he's gonna pick me up for lunch and dropping me off at the spa." Rosalie nodded and we were just about to leave.

"Wait!!!!!" Alice ran over to us. "We need to fix that."

"Fix what?" I asked, confused.

Alice rolled the waistband of my shorts until she couldn't roll them anymore, and tied up the back of my shirt, just like what Rosalie did to her practice clothes.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

"Yes."

"OK, blah blah blah, now let's get a move on! I need my coffee!" Rosalie said. And with that, we were out the door.

**

"Nice job ladies! We have a big game next Saturday and we'll be sure to win it!" Coach Caldwell said when we finished our usual routines. I jogged back to the benches, wiping the sweat and dirt off of my face. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso.

"Are you sure you want to hug me? I feel pretty gross right about now," I joked, turning around to look at Edward.

He wiped my forehead with his shirt and kissed my lips. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand slid down past my waist, so I broke the kiss and swatted away his hand.

"Don't do that in public," I said.

He scratched his neck. "Sorry, male hormones."

"It's alright." I took a swig of my water before taking off my shin guards and cleats and placing them back in my bag. "Lunch?"

Edward nodded and we walked back to his car.

We met up with Alice and Rosalie after lunch, Edward being the lucky one and leaving as soon as I was in Alice's tiny little clutches.

"So what's first?" Rosalie asked.

"Manipedis!!" They agreed, dragging me to three familiar leather chairs.

I grabbed one of the magazines and sat down.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Uh, reading?"

"No, you have to pick out your colors for hands and feet. I suggest the french mani, but it's your choice," Alice said going back to the table filled with every shade possible in nail polish.

I decided to go with the french mani and just leave my toes alone. Girls began rubbing my hands, applying cream and pushing my cuticles back. They soon applied the nail polish, while I sat there, holding my breath from the icky scent.

"You have to breathe, Bella," Rosalie said.

I took a breath through my mouth. "No way I'm breathing in nail polish. What if I die?"

"Oh stop complaining!" Alice said. The girls were finished putting the topcoat and began polishing up my toes, scrubbing my heels with apricot scrub and filing my nails.

"I think Bella likes it," Alice stage whispered to Rosalie.

"I can hear you ya know!" I said. They just giggled and went back to studying their nails. After the nails had completely dried, Alice and Rosalie dragged me off to seaweed wraps.

"Why do I have to get wrapped up in seaweed?" I asked.

"It nourishes the skin. It's really good for you," Rosalie explained while she was being wrapped up.

I just shrugged as the lady began massaging me, my eyes drooping until I fell asleep.

**

"Bella. Bellllllaaaa. Bella!! WAKE UP!!!" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up.

"Seriously, how come you always fall asleep whenever we go to the spa?" Alice asked, her hands on her hips.

"I get bored easily," I said, realizing I was in the car. "You lifted me into the car?"

"No you woke up, well just barely, and we dragged you in here. Now get up. The birthday girl's gotta prep." I got out of the car and followed Alice and Rose back up to our apartment.

"Now, what to do for her makeup?" Alice asked Rose.

"Smokey eyes," they agreed. They practically tied me to the chair, attacking several brushes on my face.

"Hey! Watch it! I need my face!" I said.

"Quit complaining," Rosalie said. I gave up and let them have fun with my face. They smoothed out my hair, straightening it into sleek strands. They finally let me see myself in the mirror.

"Wow," I whispered.

"She likes it," Rosalie said.

"No shit," Alice said back. "Bella! Let's get into your dress!" Alice held up the white ruffly dress I picked out the week before. "We'll just change and get our makeup done and we'll head off to the hotel."

I nodded as they left the bathroom. I zipped up my dress, twirling in the mirror. Alice left me the stilettos that I refused to wear on my birthday, on top of the sink.

"No way of backing out of these," I mumbled, strapping them on. I stumbled out of the bathroom, Rose balancing me.

"Woah. Maybe this will help. Walk around your room with those on for a couple of minutes. It should get you used to them."

I nodded before stalking off to my room. I walked, just like Rose said to.

"I feel stupid," I mumbled.

"Bella!! Time to leave!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs. Well, another night to humiliating myself.

* * *

**I have to end it here!! Sorry!!! Review anyway? Well, I have to go to a concert now :D Anyone ever heard of push play? And did I mention that Brendon Urie (he's from PATD) is like the hottest guy alive?!  
**

**R&R  
**


	13. Bella's birthday Part 2

**I don't own _Twilight._**

**OK, me updating in the middle of the week isn't normal, so this is a special treat! I have winter break and I decided to get another chapter out of the way. We're soooooo close to my favorite chapter, and I can't wait to write it!!  
**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella! Hurry up, the dancefloor's filled with really confused guests!" Rosalie said when she came back from the bathroom.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I asked.

"Go up onstage and introduce the band, silly!" she answered, pushing my up the stairs to the stage. She tossed me the mic and pushed me onstage. As soon as I came on, they all cheered and whooped.

"Um, hi! Thanks for coming to my 21st birthday," I started out. "Now, it's my pleasure to introduce my favorite band, Panic at the Disco!" The cheers only got louder. The four boys came up onstage. I handed Brendon the mic, him smiling back.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are Panic at the Disco, and thank you very much Bella for letting us perform at your birthday. Everyone, say happy birthday to this fine young girl!" He started, giving me a round of applause, which only made me blush more. "Now, anyone in the mood to dance tonight?" Everyone cheered. "Well, this song is just for you guys. We're going back to the old days. This one's called, Camisado." The cheers got louder as they began singing. I went down the stairs off the stage, looking for my friends.

"Bells! Over here!!" I heard Emmett yell over the screams and music. I elbowed my way through the crowd until I felt him pulling me out.

"Thanks Emmett," I said, brushing myself off. We were soon joined by Alice and Rosalie, then Edward and Jasper.

"Awesome birthday," Jasper commented.

"I really can't say this is my idea of a party. You should ask ALICE, Jazz," I asked, glaring at her, who was hiding behind Jasper.

"Hey! You said you would play along!" Alice said back.

"I know, but seriously! Do you know how much this will cost?!"

"Nothing," she said confidently.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, you _are _forgetting that my dad's their publicist. Puppy eyes and bribing work very well. And the boy's said they'd love to play at your party."

"Alright, then how do you explain renting out this ballroom. For god's sakes, Alice, it's on freaking fifth avenue!"

"My fault," Edward interjected. "Esme designed the building and I asked if she could talk to the manager."

OK, I can't blame Alice for that. And how could I get mad at Edward.

"Fine, I'll at least try to have fun," I said, defeated.

"Yay! We get the fun Bella tonight!" Alice squealed, coming out of her hiding spot. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand as she led me to the dancefloor. I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him with me.

"If I'm going in then you're coming in with me," I said as we made our way to the middle. I didn't try to dance, it'll only humiliate me more. Alice and Edward just had fun flopping my arms around, everyone within a 5 person radius giggling.

"Bella." I turned around, Mike Newton smiling at me. Ugh, bastard. "Do you wanna dance?"

I glanced at Edward, who was clenching his teeth, then back to Mike.

"Erm, I'm not much of a dancer," I said.

His face fell. "Oh. Maybe some other time." He left and disappeared into the crowd.

"Bastard," I heard Edward say. I turned around and laughed.

"What? He is, isn't he?" He said innocently.

I laughed even harder and he continued flopping my arms around. After a few songs, the band took a break and we brought out the food. Then, it was time for my birthday cake.

"We're wheeling it to you so you don't fall in it," Emmett said, laughing. I smacked his arm and sat in a chair, watching Edward and Jasper reel in the cake. It was shaped up into stacked presents, with candles on the edges of each presents. Everyone sang happy birthday and luckily, I blew all my candles out without getting burned or anything. After eating cake, we resumed dancing.

"Bella!" Angela said, walking over to me. She was the best goalie on our soccer team. "Your party's awesome!"

"Thanks, Angela," I said.

"Yeah, your present table's overflowing!" Jessica Stanley, my on and mostly off friend, agreed.

"Bella Swan, come up here!" I heard Alice's voice boom over the mic. I looked over at the stage, seeing her four foot eleven figure waving at me. I rolled my eyes and trudged up.

"What?" I asked her.

"Brendon and Ryan wanted to give you a present," Alice said, pointing to the two.

"Oh, um , you really didn't need to--"

"Bella! Be polite!" She gently pushed me over to them.

"Now, since we were told kinda last minute, our present's pretty simple, and your boyfriend ok'd it," Brendon said. I looked over at Rosalie and Alice, who were bursting in a fit of giggles. Ryan and Brendon place a kiss on my cheek at the same time. The girls were giggling and the boys whooped.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" They both said before picking up their guitars. I walked quickly off the stage.

"Bella, you are so lucky!!" I heard as I made my way to Rosalie and Alice.

"Aw, someone's blushing!!" Rose said, winking at me. "I wouldn't mind making out with one of those two..."

"Hey! What about me?!" Emmett asked, coming over.

"Kidding! But those lips..." Rosalie said, looking back at Brendon singing. The two of them started arguing, which I ignored.

"Liked your present, Bella?" Alice asked.

"W-Well..." I started, my blush getting even deeper.

"Someone's happy!!" Alice squealed. "Come on, a _kiss _from two hot guys. Isn't that even _something?_"

"What about Edward? Are you sure he was OK with that?"

"I'm fine," Edward said from behind me. "I thought you would like that present too. Did you not?"

Oh, he's testing me. "No, I _loved _it. Best. Present. Ever."

His nostrils flared up and he clenched his jaw.

"I was kidding!! Insensitive bastard!!" I grasped his hand firmly, making him calm down.

"Good," He whispered in my ear. Jasper and Emmett laughed loudly and Rosalie and Alice burst into a fit of giggles.

After several hours, everyone went home and we thanked Panic for playing, and we all went home. Well, Rosalie and Emmett had, er, _discussing _to do and Alice and Jasper went out for coffee, leaving me to go home with Edward.

"Do you know when Jasper and Alice will get back?" I asked Edward.

"If anything, Alice needs to redirect her energy on something. Poor Jasper," Edward chuckled. I flopped onto their banged up futon, and slipped off my shoes.

"These things were killing me," I mumbled, rubbing my sore feet.

"Aw, poor baby," Edward said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey! You try walking in four inchers for five hours straight! I'd like to see _that._"

"Please, that's easy," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Wanna bet on it?" I challenged.

"Easy money."

"OK, 10 bucks you run around the block with those on _without _falling flat on your face."

"Make it twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Fine." We shook hands. I tossed him my heels and put on his socks. "Come on!" We walked all the way down to the lobby and sat on the stoop.

"Dammit, how do you get these on?" Edward asked. I laughed and helped him strap them on. He wobbled a bit and balanced himself.

"If you break those, Alice will kill you," I warned him.

He rolled his eyes and started walking, er, more like limping.

"The bet was for you to _jog!!!!_" I reminded him. His pace got faster as her ran around the block, before tripping on a crack and falling.

I laughed, helping him up.

"Fifteen bucks," I said when we got back to his apartment. He sighed and gave me the money.

"Nothing like being humiliated by my girlfriend," He said before kissing me. "So, you liked your birthday?"

I sat down on the bed with him. "Not my type of party, but I liked it."

"I'm glad," Edward said. I snuggled into his chest and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**AHHHH sorry about that!!! I realized like 5 hours later!!! SORRYYYYY!!!! still review?!?!?!?**


	14. Punched in the gut

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Special shout out to** **chitown4183! I totally understood that kudos, :D. Still yet so close to my favorite chapter!!!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

A week passed, full of hot and sweaty soccer practices. I knew we were gonna win. I wanted this.

"Bella! Rosalie! Good luck out there!!" Alice shouted from the stands.

"Bella, wait!!" I heard Edward yell. He ran up next to me.

"Good luck kiss?" He asked.

I giggled before pressing my lips against his. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and bit gently while my hands knotted into his hair.

"Bella!! Good luck _kiss. _Not good luck makeout!! Come on!!" I heard Rosalie say.

"I'm coming!!" I said reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Gotta go."

"Kick some ass," Edward mumbled before smiling and leaving to sit in the stands.

We huddled up.

"Girls, we are ready. You hear? We. Are. Ready. And we're gonna whip some prissy asses. Am I clear?!!?!" I said, getting louder with each word.

"Yeah!!" My teammates screamed before taking their positions. The game started, and I ran in and took the ball from the opposing striker and passing it to Rose. She kicked it to Jessica, back to me. I kicked it up high in the air before kicking it straight in the goal.

"Score!!!!" I yelled, smiling. I high fived Rosalie before running after the ball again.

**

The score board read 19-19. We were tied against the hornets.

"Swan!" Coach yelled from the benches.

"Yeah coach?" I asked, running over.

"Angela hurt her hand on that last save and I need you to fill in. You're the next best goalie. Can you handle that?"

"'Course coach," I said, grabbing a pair of gloves and taking my place in the net.

The girl on the opposing team had a free shot. I bent my knees and stretched out my arms. She ran back a bit before kicking it to the side of the net. I lunged over, the ball hitting my stomach instead of the net.

"Save by Swan!!" The loudspeakers boomed. I threw the ball back into the field and the game continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the NYU Violets are dominating this game! Tied with the Hornets, both teams only need one more goal to win this game!"

The crowd roared in anticipation as Rosalie kicked the ball into the net, but being stopped short by the defense. The girls ran across the field, protecting their number one striker. The striker kicked the ball high in the air before kicking it once more into the net. I jumped up and caught the ball, earning cheers and screams from the crowd.

"Yet _another _save by Miss Swan!!"

I threw the ball into the field to be swooped away by one of my teammates.

"BELLA!!!!!!!" I heard someone scream from the crowd. I whipped my head around and saw Edward, wrapped around and kissing Tanya, or in other words, the bitchy slut.

What.

The.

Fuck.

They broke apart and I saw Tanya flip her hair before turning to me, waving innocently.

"Bella! The striker's coming!" I heard Rosalie yell. I turned away from them and caught the ball before it hit the net. I didn't wanna look at them anymore. I threw the ball back to Rosalie. I watched them, hopefully getting my mind off of those two.

**EPOV**

I ran back up to the stands and took my spot high up to see my girl win.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I looked up and saw Tanya, all in her plastic boob glory, giving me a toothy grin.

"Er, no, I don't mind," I said, trying to be polite. She squeezed herself in and smiled. I faked a smile back before watching the game.

There were a few minutes left in the game, and the Violets were tied with the hornets. Bella caught the ball just in time before it hit the net.

I smiled and cheered.

"You know, you _could _do better than that little bitch," I heard Tanya say.

"_What?_"

"You heard me. All she does is drool over you and dangle you in front of all the girls during class," Tanya continued.

"She doesn't show me off," I defended. "And what do you mean, _I could do better?_"

"I mean," She whispered getting closer. "_Me._"

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed before grabbing my face and attacking my mouth. I put my hands on her waist trying to push her away. She finally let go of my face and flipped her hair, smiling at Bella. Bella's face looked hurt.

_Crap crap crap crap crap._

I desperately wanted to run onto the field and explain to her, but Tanya held me in place inbetween her and an overweight senior.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" I yelled at her.

"Because you are so _cute _and I wanted to make Bella jealous. Little bitch won't win now," Tanya murmured the last part.

**BPOV**

_Edward. Tanya. Kissing. No, no no no no no no._

"Score by the Violets!! Yes they take home the trophy!!"

The crowd began to cheer.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. She ran over to me. "I saw everything. I'm sorry. Are you alright?!?!" She asked frantically.

I wiped away the tears rimming my eyes. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked when she got off the field.

"She saw Edward and Tanya making out," Alice said.

"No good motherfucking bastard. I'll show him something," Rosalie said, stalking her way to the stands.

"No Rose! Just, I-I wanna go home," I stuttered. She rubbed my back soothingly as we entered the locker room.

"Bells, please wait!" I heard Edward yell from the entrance of the lockers.

"I'll deal with him," Rosalie said. "Just change and we'll go home." She patted my shoulder before turning to leave.

I heard everything from my squatted position in the corner.

"What do you want?" Rose asked icily.

"I just wanna talk to Bella." I heard him say.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, you... motherfucking son of a bitch! How could you do this to her?! You're the one who wanted to be her boyfriend in the first place and yet you still cheat on her. Don't ever talk or look at her again. Damn you, fucking bastard," Rosalie yelled at him .

**EPOV**

"Rosalie, just let me talk to her," I pleaded.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, you... motherfucking son of a bitch! How could you do this to her?! You're the one who wanted to be her boyfriend in the first place and yet you still cheat on her. Don't ever talk or look at her again. Damn you, fucking bastard," Rosalie yelled at me.

"I just need to talk to her. I want to expla--"

"Well, you shouldn't have made out with Tanya," Rosalie said, slapping my face before leaving.

I rubbed my cheek, walking out of the hallway, finding Jasper and Emmett.

"I feel like shit," I mumbled.

"Dude, what happened?" Emmett asked. "Why would you kiss Tanya? Her fucking boobs aren't even real."

I rolled my eyes and explained to them what had happened.

"Ouch," Jasper said. "And Rose slapped you, too."

"Yeah, good thing she didn't use her claws on you," Emmett said. "We were gonna celebrate with the girls, but maybe some time off from Bella will do."

I nodded and we walked off to our car.

**BPOV**

"Come on Bells, let's go home. We'll use the back exit."

I nodded weakly and stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Bella?"

I turned around and saw the whole team, including coach, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"On behalf of the whole team, we wanted to give you the trophy. You worked the hardest, am I right?" Coach Caldwell asked.

All the girls said yes. "We're sorry about what happened," Angela said.

"Nice work out there Captain," some of the girls said before handing me the trophy.

"I, Y-You really d-didn't have to..."

"We want to," they all chanted. We all gathered in for a group hug.

"Thank you," I breathed. They all smiled back before me and Rose went out the back.

"Bella!" I heard a shrill voice say. I whipped my head around and saw Tanya, all smiles, with her usual posse. "Edward's such a good kisser."

It took all I had not to beat her into a bloody pulp. Instead I stalked my way over to where she was standing.

"Listen, fucking bitch, and listen good. It doesn't matter if you make out with my boyfriend or not. You are _not _beating me in that pageant. Mark my fucking words. That will _not _distract me. You may have beaten me for twelve years straight but I will win this year. I'm not some priss who'll mope all week about someone fucking cheating on me." I said. I brushed off my shorts before returning to Rosalie and leaving her.

"Alice will be back soon, 'kay? She's just picking up a few things and she'll come home." Rose said when we got back to our apartment. I tossed my bags and trudged to my room. I flopped on my bed covering my face with a pillow.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice say.

"Yes Alice?" I mumbled into the pillow. I felt her sit down on the bed and rub my back.

"I'm calling off the bet," she said softly.

I sat up. "What?"

"Bella, it's almost the end of the month, and you didn't cave in anytime. You're stronger than I'd taken you for, going through my horrible makeup routines everyday. You win."

"A-Are you serious? You don't have to do this Alice."

"Bella, I want to OK? It's obvious you can take on anything, and I bet you're missing your giants jersey," Alice said with a sad smile.

"I love you Alice," I said, hugging her.

"Love you too." She pointed to several large plastic bags. "You want me to help unload the icky stuff?"

"N-No. Actually, I just want to wear my jersey. I'll just get that." I stood up and rummaged through the bags until finding the jersey with MANNING on it. I sniffed the fabric and pressed it against my chest. "Ah, I missed this."

Alice giggled. "I'll never understand you, Bella." She got up to leave. "I picked up dinner. We'll be waiting when you're done."

I smiled and changed into my jersey and my newly favorite silk shorts Alice got me. I looked in the mirror, inspecting myself. I shook my hair out of the undone pony tail. I had dark circles under my eyes and my mascara was running from the few tears escaping my eyes. I dabbed my eyes with some tissues and wrapped my hair up in a bun.

When I walked back down the stairs, Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, waiting for me. The coffee table had a big pizza box on it, accompanied with sodas and fries.

I plopped down next to Alice, opening the box.

My eyes widened when I saw my favorite veggie pizza in the box.

"Thanks," I said, giving them both a hug.

We flickered through the channels until settling on the Princess Diaries. We ate the pizza, making small remarks on some of the girls' eyebrows and sudden transformations that reminded them of me.

"Thanks, that makes me feel sooo much better," I said sarcastically when we finished dinner.

"Sorry Bella! Don't take it the wrong way!" Alice began.

I laughed. "I was kidding!" We all laughed together.

"I'll be right back," Alice said before skipping into the kitchen

"Bella, are you sure you're fine with all of this?" Rose asked.

"Rosalie, I'm fine. I won't let some bullshit that happened bring me down," I lied. Rosalie raised her eyebrows but let it go. I really wasn't okay. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I'd save that for the shower or bed.

"What was that all about... _her _winning all the pageants and always beating you?" Rosalie pressed.

I sighed. She wasn't gonna let this go. "She competed in the pageants against me every year since we were 9, and she always won and I always came in second."

"Wait!! I wanna listen!" Alice said, running back with double chocolate cheesecake and some plates and forks.

"I love you Alice," I said, eyeing the cheesecake.

"Doesn't everyone?" Alice asked, laughing and giving me a slice. "Now, she always won...?"

"Oh, and it's been driving me crazy all these years. The way the winner was decided was not only by the judges, but by the audience, too. Who ever got the loudest round of applause would get the best chance of winning. She always invited the football teams, or any male population that would cheer for her."

"So she cheated," Rosalie said.

"Not exactly. That's a loophole she found, and she threatened me not to tell anyone," I said, taking a bite of the cheesecake.

"But this year she doesn't have something that _we _do," Alice said.

"What?"

"Jasper and Emmett. They plan on bringing the entire football and baseball team to support you," Alice said with a smile.

"Can that work?" I asked.

"Yup. The invite you gave us said 'up to 10 people per invite', so we are all bringing ten people to the pageant," Rosalie smiled at her plan.

"Thanks so much, you guys!" I gave them a hug.

"No problem. Only one thing though. Who's gonna be your escort now?" Alice asked.

"I haven't thought of that yet, but I think I know just the person," I said. I told them my ideas, and they all agreed it was good.

"He'll look so good on your arm!" Rosalie and Alice squealed.

"Can I dress him?!" Alice asked.

"He only needs to wear a tux," I said.

"So? It needs to be perfect. It must compliment your dress in every way possible. Please? Pretty please?" Alice begged.

"Oh alright, but he won't like it very much." I gave in.

"Yay!! When are you calling him?" Alice asked. I looked at the clock.

"Um, do you think he'd be awake by now?" I asked.

They both nodded eagerly.

"Alright, I'll call him after I finish eating." I scooped up the rest of the chocolate, dumped my plates into the sink, and ran back upstairs to call him. When I looked at my phone, Edward left 22 texts and 15 calls. I rolled my eyes and ignored the calls, but I'd figured he'd still call back. I wrote a very short text and sent it.

_We are over._

As much as I wanted to get back together, I couldn't bring myself up to telling him, because there's still the possibility that he's with Tanya now. I dialed the number and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Hi, it's Bella. I know it's kind of last minute, but could you please come here? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure Bella. I'll talk to dad and let you know when I'm coming."

"Thanks. See you."

"Bye Bella." I slid my phone shut and flopped on my bed.

"Bella?" Rosalie and Alice stood at my door. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." I patted the side of the bed, motioning for them to sit down.

"I know you're still at post breakup stage, but we think we know a good way to get rid of that," Alice started.

"I already ate chocolate." I said.

"No not that. Did your mom ever give you the shoes for the ball thing?" Alice asked.

"Nope."

"I sense a great shopping trip!!" Alice squealed. "Can we go? Please?"

"Fine. I need new running shoes anyway." I said giving in. Alice squealed and we bid our good nights.

I grabbed my stereo remote, flickering through the songs on my ipod until finding the right song to fit my mood. I rethought my choice for the talent competition, and this song was better than the others I picked. Listening to the melody, I grabbed my guitar and followed along, over and over until it stuck in my head. After two long hours, my eyes finally drooped shut and I fell asleep.

* * *

**OK, did anyone see that coming? Don't be too mad at Bella, I mean come on, wouldn't you get mad if Edward cheated on you? Can anyone guess the song she's gonna sing? Or the person who's gonna be her escort?**

**Review please?  
**


	15. On a happier note

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Ok, so many people guessed right about Jacob :D but _mike? _Mike, yeah like Bella would let that bastard be her date. As for the song, I'm not saying anything until the chapter, but I _will _say that it's Taylor Swift ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Tilt your head back more," I instructed. He obliged, opening his mouth. I threw the popcorn at him, landing in his mouth.

"Score!" Jake said, chewing and swallowing.

I laughed and tossed more popcorn in my mouth. "Thanks for flying in on such short notice. It means a lot to me."

"No problem, Bells. When are Alice and Rosalie coming back from lunch?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure. They're with Jazz and Emmett, so it might take awhile," I answered.

"So about this whole 'pageant' thing, what happened to your old date?" He asked.

"Er, things weren't working out," I lied.

"Bella..." Jake said in a suspicious tone.

"Alright, Edward cheated. OK?" I burst out, hiding my face. I felt him hugging me.

"It's gonna be fine. You two just need some time, right?" He comforted me. "He'll have to talk to you sometime."

"I know. Can we not talk about it now?"

"Sure." He let go of me. "Waitttttttt. _Alice _is dressing me?"

I laughed. "Yup. She wants you to come with us shopping so that we'll find the perfect tux. She hasn't seen your new haircut, either. So she has a bit to work with," I said, ruffling his newly short hair.

"And this 'complimenting your dress' thing?"

"Yup. Needs to be perfect so I win." I said smugly, remembering I'm not gonna be bothered with frilly ruffles and glitter everyday anymore.

"And what do you get when you win?"

"Money, obviously. 10k to be exact. I plan to use that to finish my schooling and if there's anything left over, a new apartment maybe."

"Why don't you use the money left over to get a new car. Seriously, Bella. I know you live in the big apple and everything, but can't you at least update your car? You've had that piece of junk since we were in high school!"

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Darling!!! We're homeeee!!!!" Alice's voice rang throughout the apartment. She poked her head in my room. "Hi Jacob! Haven't seen you in a bit. I didn't think that you would be over here so soon, but that gives us plenty of time to pick out the perfect tux to match Bella's dress. It's so pretty! Have you seen it?"

"Someone's a little hyper," I joked.

"So I had 2 coffees, so what? I need all that energy for shopping. Bella, Jake, get your pretty little asses ready and we'll go to fifth avenue!" She said before skipping off to her room. I pulled on my recently acquired high tops Jacob insisted I get as a present from Billy, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup.'' Jake answered. We all emptied the apartment and walked off to fifth avenue.

**

"Bella, what about these?" Alice asked, tossing me a pair of silvery stilettos.

"No way Alice, 6 inches?!"

"Yeah, Emmett would win the bet if Bella wore those," Rosalie said.

"What bet?" I asked.

"That you'd fall flat on your face when you make your 'grand entrance'. Emmett bet 20 bucks you would. Jasper bet you wouldn't," Alice explained.

"Remind me to thank Jasper and punch Emmett," I said to the both of them.

"How many shoes does Bella need to try on? This is complete and utter boredom," Jake said.

"Well, would could hurry up so I could get to work on finding your tux," Alice said.

"You girls take your time," Jake said with a smile before returning back to staring at the walls.

We tried on at least 50 pairs of shoes before I found one that I was completely comfortable with, yet met up to Alice and Rosalie's standards.

"Jacob's turn!!" Alice said when she paid for her new shoes. We walked down 5th avenue when Alice dragged us into saks fifth avenue.

"OK, your tux needs to be the perfect shade. Obviously basic black would compliment Bella's dress." Alice pulled him into the men's section.

"Have fun you two," Rosalie added. "We'll just get a drink."

"What?! You cannot leave me with this... this... evil little pixie!" Jacob said as Alice began throwing several jackets at him.

"Sorry," I said, walking out of the store. We stopped at starbucks for frappuccinos.

"OK, Bella. Spill," Rosalie said as we sat by a fountain.

"Spill what?"

"It's obvious you want to get back together with..._him._"

"Alright. Well I was hoping to talk to him sometime after the pageant. Give myself a week to think things up, then confront him."

Rosalie nodded in approval. "Edward's planning the same thing. So you won't be so stressed out with your mom and all the commotion that'll come up next week."

We dropped the subject and decided to walk back to Alice and Jacob.

I heard my phone ring. "Hello?"

"Bella! You have to see Jake! He actually looks kind of hot!" Alice said on the other line.

"OK, we're walking into the store." I slid my phone shut and we walked off to the men's section. We found Alice standing outside of the fitting rooms.

"Ooh! Good you two are back!" Alice greeted.

"Yeah, and abandoned me," Jake said as he walked out of the room. "Does it look good?"

I studied him for a minute. The jacket and pants fit him perfectly and his dress shirt was basic white with a royal blue necktie.

"You were right, Ali," Rosalie commented. "He doesn't look 18 anymore."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jake snapped.

"Hey, don't be such a grouch. That's Bella's job," Alice snapped.

"Hey!" I retorted. "Come on, le's just pay for the stuff and head back."

Jake changed back into his regular clothes and paid for the tux, and we took the subway back to our apartment.

**

"Jake, wanna stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure," Jake answered.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, looking at the time. 3 o'clock.

"I shall educate myself in your taste of music, my dear friend. Let's see how bad your playlist is," Jake grabbed my remote and hit play. 'Love story' by Taylor Swift came on.

"Since when did you like country?" He asked.

"Secret pleasure. I just like her songs," I answered truthfully. "I must've left it on last night when I fell asleep."

He nodded as he hit next. Good Charlotte began playing.

"Nice Bells. Country and alternative have so much in common," Jake commented.

"Stop making fun of my tastes in music!" I laughed. We spent the rest of the afternoon going through my ipod, him criticizing my various song choices and watching random videos on youtube.

"What hotel are you staying at?" I asked while he hung out at the kitchen. I grabbed the spaghetti from the shelf.

"The summit," he answered. "Good thing I have off on school or I wouldn't be here."

"Thanks again for doing this," I repeated.

"No problem, Bella. But aren't you sure you don't want to ask him? Maybe confront him at least," he said, trying to persuade me.

"I can handle this, Jake. Alright? I'm sure I want you to be my date and not him," I lied to myself.

"Sorry, I'll drop it, OK?" He said rubbing my back.

I nodded and continued stirring the pasta.

**

"Bella, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Alice asked when I got back from dropping Jake off at the hotel.

"I'm up for anything, I guess."

"Let's go to the movies," Rose spoke up.

"Great idea! There's this really good movie that came out, and I totally wanna see it!" Alice said. "It's called, 'The confessions of a shopaholic'"

"I can see how it relates to you" I added with a giggle. I changed my clothes and into a flowy blue blouse and light jeans.

"Ready?" Rose asked, popping her head in my room.

"Yup, almost," I said, applying one coat of lipgloss and wiping off the rest of the silvery shadow I put on.

"I taught her well," I heard Alice say.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. "Let's go."

**EPOV**

"Edward, me and Jasper are going for a movie," I heard Emmett say.

"I'll be here," I said weakly. I didn't bother turning around to look at him.

"Edward, don't beat yourself down. Talk to her. She'll understand," he said. He just knew what bugged me, didn't he?

"What if she doesn't wanna talk to me," I asked, remembering Rosalie's words and her text.

"It's worth a try," he mumbled.

"I'll come, OK?" I said, sitting up on my bed.

"Good. A guy needs to get out once in a while," Emmett said with a small smile. "Be ready in ten minutes."

I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. I looked like a hobo. I shaved the stubble on my chin and changed into a black shirt and jeans.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said. We took the bus to the movies.

"Which movie?" Emmett asked.

"Taken," Jasper said.

"Definitely," I agreed. We bought the tickets while Emmett bought popcorn.

"Bella, over there!" I heard Alice's voice. I whipped my head around and saw them walk into one of the movie rooms.

"Dude, come on," Jasper said behind me. I brushed it off and we walked to meet up with Emmett.

* * *

**Sorry for the last chapter, some people didn't like it :( But I will promise you, they get back together :D And just incase if you were confused, 'love story' wasn't the song.**

**And for the sequel, can you PLEASE give me some ideas? I'm not all that creative unfortunately. You know what my dream is? I've always wanted this story to get like really popular and have like a thousand reviews, but sadly, that's not gonna happen :( The next chapter's probably gonna come out tomorrow, so review please!  
**

**Now if you excuse me, I have to serve apple cider to nuns.**


	16. The big day

**I don't own Twilight.**

**AHHH! It's my favorite chapter!! Enjoy :D And I had to do community service, so that's why I had to serve apple cider :/  


* * *

**

BPOV

I finished up washing my face as my mom frantically jumped around me.

"Oh Bella, this is so exciting, isn't it? Your last year in the pageants, and I know you'll win this year!"

"I doubt that mom," I mumbled into the towel. "All ready."

"What about your friends?" She asked.

"They'll be there soon. We have to get going, anyway," I said. She nodded and helped me carry the dresses into our car. I carried the bottom half of my dress in one hand, and my guitar case in the other. My mom sped us to the venue.

"Last name, please," the security guard asked.

"Swan," I said. He opened the gate for us, and we drove in. We hurried into the dressing rooms. I dropped my guitar off next to the chair with my last name on it while my mom put away the dresses.

"Shit mom, I forgot all about the swimsuit competition," I said as I studied the list of events taped onto my mirror.

"That's why I'm here, honey," She said, pulling out a royal blue ruffled skirtini.

"Thanks, mom," I gave her a hug. "Holy--" My mom looked at me cautiously. "Crud. I forgot that Emmett and Jasper planned on bringing the football and baseball team to cheer me on."

"No time to worry about that now. You can punch them later," She said. I nodded and began doing my makeup for the first round of modeling. I kept it soft, with Alice's wise words, and applied silver and blue eyeshadow to match my dress, blending into the middle and back out.

"Wow Bella, you should bet with Alice more often," my mom joked. I laughed and zipped myself into the dress. I grabbed my socks and converse, beginning to tie them.

"What are you doing?" My mom asked.

"Putting my shoes on?" I said, confused.

"But what about the shoes I got for you?" She held up a pair of 4 inch heels.

"No offense mom, but I wouldn't be very comfortable. And all these pageants are about showing your personality, and this is part of my personality."

"You're absolutely right. You'd be the one to stand out," She said with a twinkle in her eye. I smiled and finished tying my shoes. I finished my first look with pale pink lipgloss and straightening my hair.

"Next up, Miss Isabella Swan," The announcer said.

"Good luck honey!" My mom gave me a hug. "Remember to smile!"

The curtains opened and I began my strut, smiling confidently.

"Miss Swan is a junior in college, just had her birthday, and enjoys soccer," the announcer continued. He sounded like he was describing me on a dating show.

I kept my smile and posed at the end of the catwalk, before turning around and walking back. I heard a few gasps, probably about my shoes, but I didn't care. I ran back to the dressing rooms and prepared for the swimsuit competition. The skirtini fit me like a glove. I slipped into the high heels my mom brought. I balanced myself and walked around, using Rosalie's advice to get used to them.

"Honey, you did a phenomenal job out there. Go get them!" My mom cooed.

I stepped out onto the stage and walked posing at the end in front of the judge's table. I heard familiar whoops from Emmett and Jasper. It took all my strength not to roll my eyes. I walked back, giving my best smile before turning around and back into the dressing rooms.

Next was the talent competiton, and I wanted to practice a bit since I wasn't up first. I changed into my outfit, a simple white eyelet dress and matching flip flops. I took the guitar and started playing the simple chords and sang the lyrics quietly to myself.

"That's beautiful, dear," My mom said from behind my back.

"Thanks."

"You're up next," She said smiling. I grabbed my guitar and walked onstage.

"Hi. My name's Bella. Taylor Swift anyone?" I started lamely. The audience clapped and I began the song.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_Baby I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

_Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now. _

I ended the song and looked out into the crowd. I saw a pair of green eyes looking back at me.

"That was truly deep and beautiful, Isabella." The announcer said, clapping. I realized more and more people started standing up and clapping. I smiled and waved before walking back off stage while the next girl did a screechy rendition of 'Summertime'.

I stepped into my gown, zipping myself up. I ran my hair through a brush and straightener one more time to make sure no frizz was visible. I worked on my makeup, sweeping my eyelids with royal blue and black eyeshadow. I finished my look with nude lipstick and mascara.

"That performance was amazing, Bella."

I turned around and saw Edward. He was dressed in a tux, just like the rest of the audience, with a royal blue tie undone.

"Thanks," I replied, my voice shaking.

"C-Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded.

"About, well, the soccer game on Saturday, I want to explain. Tanya only kissed me because she said it would distract you, I don't know what, but she used me and thought it would distract you."

"She was wrong about that," I lied.

He took my hand in his and tilted my head up so I would look at him.

"I know you'll probably think I'm crazy and psychotic, and anything else that's insane, but... I'll just say it!! I love you, OK? I loved you ever since junior year in high school, and I couldn't stand to lose you since the whole thing at the soccer game. You could hate me, but that won't stop me from liking you or even being your friend," he said, his eyes rimming with tears.

"E-Edward.." I wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry about everything!" I burst out. "I overreacted and I blamed you and I messed everything up!" I leaned into his chest. "I-I love you too." I stretched on my toes and kissed him, my tears mixing with his. He wrapped my arms around me, wanting to be closer.

We broke apart and he smiled at me. "I missed that the most."

"M-Me too," I said. He wiped the blackened tears of my running mascara and kissed me once more. I felt a whole weight lift off my shoulders with each kiss.

"I should let you go. Evening gowns are next, I believe?" He asked.

"AW!!! I knew you two'd get back together!" Alice squealed behind us.

"Yeah," I said, not being able to wipe the grin off my face. "Can you help me lace up the back?" Alice ran to my side and laced the strings through, tightening the back of my dress.

"I talked to the announcer dude and told him that Edward's your date," Rosalie said, walking in.

"What about Jake?" I asked.

"Oh, he has, er, another task," Alice stifled a giggle. She pointed to the screen. Jake was with Tanya, or the very least, trying to get away from Tanya, as they made their entrance. When his hand left her, there was red paint all over her butt and back.

"She's not very observant," Rosalie said giggling. "She kind of figured out he was your date, so she made him switch. We helped with the paint, of course."

"Yeah, nothing's as visible as a white dress and red paint." Alice smirked.

"Bella! Hurry up!" My mom said, running to my side. "Edward, fix your necktie immediately!" She scolded. She fixed my eye makeup and reapplied more lipstick and gloss.

"And now," she said, pulling out a hair comb. It looked heavy, encrusted with sapphires and laced with gold. She slid it into my hair, on my right side of the part, brushing extra strands out of place. "You're wearing deodorant,

"Now, Miss Isabella Swan and her escort, Ja-- I mean, Edward Cullen."

We walked onto the stage, giving the judges our best smiles. I held my head up high as we walked to our place next to the rest of the couples. I saw Tanya, who still hasn't noticed her butt was red.

As soon as all the couples made their way onstage, the announcer spoke up.

"Thank you everyone for attending this evening. The ladies have done a fine job, we all agree?"

The audience applauded.

"We have narrowed down the ladies to three, but first we will announce the awards to the most outstanding in each competition. First, Amanda Nocella, for the modeling competition."

The audience applauded as the host crowned more girls.

"Now, the three finalists are, Tanya Denali, Victoria Millino, and Isabella Swan." I widened my eyes as he said my name.

I looked at Edward, who had a grin spread on his face, and ushered me to go up to the platform. I kissed his cheek before stepping up to the platform.

"The judges have made their decisions, but not the audience yet." He put his hand over Victoria's head, and the audience cheered.

"Tanya Denali," The host said, putting his hand over Tanya's head. The audience cheered louder, whistling.

"And finally, Isabella Swan," he said. He put his hand over my head. I heard the all too familiar whoops from Emmett and the football team, along with the cheers of Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and his baseball team. The audience got louder and louder.

"Well, I think we all know who the winner is. The judges are making their final decision." He took an envelope from the judges.

"And the winner is... Isabella Swan!" My mouth dropped as the judges stood up and clapped. The host put the crown on my head and slid a sash over my head, then giving me a bouquet of roses. "The new Miss New York!"

He handed me the mic.

"Um. Hi," I started lamely. "Thank you so much for cheering me on, and choosing me as the winner." I smiled. "I never imagined to be the winner, and I doubted myself. But I felt different when I was on stage. More like myself. And that's pretty much what these pageants are about, right? Not only outer beauty, but inner beauty as well." I finished my speech. They took pictures of me with the host and Edward.

The audience clapped and I gave the mic back to the host and walked back to Edward. We filed in with the rest of the couples and backstage.

"Congratulations, Bella," Edward said before kissing me again.

"Don't do that in front of your mom, Bella!" My mom scolded. "My flight's been moved up, so I need to hurry up and leave. Kisses!" She kissed my cheek before running back outside to the parking lot.

"Congrats, Bella!" Rosalie and Alice said, hugging me.

"Do you want to celebrate?" They asked.

"Erm, sure! Let me just get out of this monkey suit," I said. I lifted my skirt so I could walk faster, and I jogged back to the dressing rooms. I quickly unzipped myself out of the gown and into my jeans and sweatshirt.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked when I came out of the dressing room.

"Yup. Where are we going?"

"We're gonna grab something to eat and then Alice wants to go to a club."

I groaned.

"Don't worry I have a plan," He whispered.

I smiled. "Alright." We got into his car and sped off to a small cafe. Throughout the car ride, we didn't let go of eachother's hands. When we got inside, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were already at a table.

"So, how's the whole 'I kicked Tanya's ass' coming along?" Emmett asked before taking a bite out of his bread.

"Yeah that reminds me, is it alright if I get back a Tanya? I mean, the whole red butt thing was funny, but I have a few ideas in mind..." I smiled evilly.

"We don't mind. That bitch needs some sense slapped into her," Rose chimed in.

We discussed ideas over dinner, until Alice brought up that we were clubbing tonight.

"Alice! Please can't I go home?"

"Bella, you're still wearing your makeup, which is very sexy and fabulous, but we need to put it to good use! I have the perfect dress for you to wear!" Alice said. "I designed it myself and sewed it up and it's ready for you to wear."

I couldn't pass up that offer since Alice worked so hard on the dress. "OK. I'll come, but for a little bit."

"You are the best!" Alice said, giving me a hug. We finished up dessert, and Alice brought me to the bathroom to change while Rose fetched the dress from the car.

"It'll look fabulous on you," Rosalie said, coming back with a bag in her hands. She slipped the dress over my head and helped me zip up the back.

"This looks amazing, Ali," I said, twirling around.

"Why thank you," Alice said, fluffing my hair. "Just touch up on your gloss." I dabbed some clear gloss and smacked my lips together.

"Let's go." We walked out of the bathroom, paid for the food, and headed off to the club.

"Come on, Bella! Just one song, then you can play with Edward all you want," Alice said, pulling me to the dance floor.

"I'll be here," Edward said. "Have fun."

I nodded and followed Alice to the dancefloor. Rosalie was up requesting Disturbia. I couldn't help but smile and try to dance, even though I probably look like a spazz.

"Someone's happy again!" Rosalie said, coming back to join us.

"I know!" Alice agreed.

We continued to dance to two more songs, when Edward and I snuck off while Alice and Rose went to the bathroom.

**

"Thanks for getting me out of there," I said when w got back to his apartment.

"No problem. Just one thing," He asked.

"Mhm?"

He pulled me down on his couch and kissed my lips again. I could never get tired of this. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

* * *

**Yay! I loved writing this chapter, so please leave a review! This isn't the ending!! One more chapter, though :( . PLEASE give me an idea for Bella's revenge, because that's the last chapter! AND the sequel please!!**


	17. Its for charity, right?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Okay, I lied. I'm not ending the story just yet. Epilogue! So you guys have one more chappie to look forward to until I finish up my thoughts on the sequel!**

* * *

BPOV

I sat in Alice's bathroom, finishing off my makeup for today's charity fair. I was in charge of the entertainment section, or in other words, playing my guitar and singing to lots of people. Alice on her knees begging is kind of hard to say no to, so I agreed to do the mini concert thing. I swept the stray strands of hair out of my face and ran my fingers through it. Then I realized I wasn't alone. Edward came up behind me and pretending to fix his hair.

"Need the mirror?" I asked, laughing.

"Nope. Just checking in on my girlfriend to see why she's taking so long!" He said, kissing the top of my head. "I see Alice rubbed off on you."

I giggled and finished my hair, then standing up on my tippy toes to kiss his lips.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I answered back before taking his hand and leading him out of Alice's bathroom.

"We'd better hurry up. Emmett's running the dunking booth and he's getting testy. All of his football team's making him sink," Edward said, chuckling. I laughed with him as we made our way downstairs and walked off to the fair on 4th avenue. I wore my beat up converse once again, I guess part of my look. After the pageant, the interviews flowed in, questions mostly on my shoe choice. I officially hated interviewers. Hated them with a passion.

We were almost up to the corner, where the street was blocked off for the event.

"Are you ready for mission 'Mess with Tanya'?" I joked.

"You're lucky I love you, or I wouldn't be doing this," Edward said with a shudder. I kissed him goodbye before I made my way backstage and he walked towards the water-shooting games. I found Alice on the way there, at the fortune telling booth.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice cheered, taking off her turban-psychic thing and removing her robes.

"Nice get-up," I commented.

"Hey, I can see the future, you know. I knew that you and Edward were gonna get back together, didn't I?"

"Yes, Alice. We all know your psychic abilities. Edward's getting Tanya, and we need to get Zack."

"Sure thing! He's playing with Jasper at the basketball booth. This is gonna be soooo funny!!!!" Alice squealed. We laughed together and looked around for those two.

**EPOV**

I trudged over to the kissing booth where Tanya had kindly offered to run. Ha ha. I walked up to the side, all the teens on line whining because I cut.

"Hey Tanya," I said, trying to keep my voice light.

"Hello there!" Tanya said, pushing the pimple-covered face of a boy away. "Need something?"

"Actually, I really liked that kiss at the soccer game," I tried my best not to gag.

She batted her lashes at me. "Oh really? Well if you want...." She brought her face closer.

"Ah, um, not here. On stage. In front of Bella," I attempted to smile evilly.

"But I thought you two got back together?" She asked innocently.

"Nah, but this will hurt her," I said. I hated talking like this.

"Good plan. I like it," She smiled. "Okay. On stage. When she sings." I faked a smile then walked away. I found Emmett, wearing Rosalie's pink fluffy and his head wrapped up in a matching towel. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh. I forgot mine at home," He said. "First step done?"

I shuddered. "Yup."

"Good. Bella should be on stage soon, and I'll round up the football team. You have the soccer, and Jazz has the baseball team."

I nodded and went around the block, looking for the rest of my team.

**BPOV**

Alice and I found Jasper and his cousin, Zack, at the balloon popping station.

"Hey little dude!" I greeted Zack.

"Hey, I'm not little. I'm 14," He pouted. Yeah, I really couldn't call him little since he was almost as tall as me. He was in this phase where he grew his hair out, so it covered a bit of his eyebrows. He was constantly dressed in either abercrombie or hollister, maybe from Alice's influence, so he pretty much looked like one of their models only skinnier and paler.

"Ready?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. We walked backstage and I grabbed my guitar case.

I carefully explained the plan once again to Zack, making sure to remember what to do.

"I got it, I got it. But why do I need a stool?"

"Just do what you need to do, OK? I need to get out there!" I said frantically.

"Ok, ok, geez. Pushy," He said with a small smile playing on his lips. I smiled back and walked back on stage. The crowd filled up in rows, wondering what will happen. I perched myself on the stool and took my guitar out. Edward came behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I jumped. "Gah! You scared me!"

He chucked quietly. "Sorry." He grabbed the other guitar and took a stool next to mine. Guitar wasn't really his forte, but he knew how to play it anyway, so I begged him to accompany me on stage so I don't make a fool of myself or fall or something.

"Well, thank you for coming to this charity fair. Gives us a warm and fuzzy feeling, right Edward?" I asked, giggling. He nodded and smiled in response. "As you may have assumed, I'm playing a bit for you. A little heads up, I'm not a very good singer. So you have fun with that."

I fished around my pockets for a pick, then began strumming random chords to get warmed up. I saw Tanya's big head walking closer to the stage, so I nodded to Edward, then to Zack, who was not far away. Edward put his guitar down.

I mouthed 'Watch this' to the audience.

Tanya walked on stage, giving me a smirk. Edward whispered something to her, then she closed her eyes. Zack ran on stage with a stool, setting right in front of Tanya. He pressed his lips to his, then Tanya thinking it was Edward, wrapped her arms. Zack swatted his arms away and stepped back. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Tanya screamed and started fanning herself. The crowd had an uproar in laughter. The rest of the cheerleading team came up and patted their captain, trying to make her feel better.

"That's for making out with my boyfriend," I said.

"Ugh! Isabella Swan! You, you ugly horrible clothed bitch!" She screamed at me. She walked over to Edward. "And you. You set me up and humiliated me! That _child _freaking made out with _me_!!

"Come on Tanya, it wasn't that bad, was it?" One of the brave girls on her team asked. She whipped her head around and screamed, then walked off stage.

"Sorry about that little interruption. That won't happen again. You still want me to sing?" I asked the audience.

They all cheered.

"All right, but it's your ears," I warned. Edward and I began playing the chords, while I sang.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't Never matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

"Alright, if you didn't know that, that was Misery Business by Paramore. Are your ears bleeding yet?"

The crowd's swarm of no's were hard to miss, so I accepted a few requests until my throat started to hurt.

"Bella's throat is starting to hurt, and we wouldn't want her to stop talking, right?" He asked teasingly, winking at me. I heard a few aww's and no's in the crowd.

"Thank you again for coming out to the fair, all the money's going towards the middle schools and orphanages here in the big apple, and you're helping the children. So give a hug or kiss or high five to your friend or something like that. Yeah!" I blew a kiss and me and Edward walked off the platform.

"That was great Bella! It was so funny!" Rosalie gushed when we met the rest outside of the blocked street.

"Thanks. I'm starving, though," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Us too. How about we go to get a bite, then get a couple of drinks?" Alice asked.

"No, no drinks for me. I'll probably get wasted," I said, laughing.

"Bella Swan turns down drinks?! What have you done with my best friend?!" She asked, pointing a manicured finger in my directions.

"They'll burn my throat. How about we just go back to the apartment and I'll cook something?"

"Yes, just hurry up! My patience is wearing thin," Emmett said. We laughed and walked back to the apartment. We were paired off, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and I. Everything was normal again, nothing out of place.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked the last chapter before the epilogue! And please check out my newest story, Trapped. I'm trying something totally new!  
**


	18. One day

**I don't own _Twilight._**

**Wahhhhh :'(. Last chapter. I'm so sad to see it go!!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

**A year and a couple of months later...**

"Yay! Don't you just love the holidays?!" Alice asked.

"Yup, I sure do," I giggled at Alice's hyperness. It was Christmas Eve, and we were all gathered in our apartment, with the guys of course, hanging out. We all flew in to Forks a few days ago to wish our parents and relatives happy holidays. The guys would most likely pass out on the couch, so we already agreed that they'd take the living room.

We were all spread out in the living room, Alice and Jasper sitting on the floor, Rose and Emmett sprawled on the couch. I moved my old recliner down, much to Alice's dismay. She said it didn't match the rest of the living room, but it was sure damn comfy. Edward and I were cradled together on the recliner, sipping eggnog and watching t.v.

"I'm tired," Emmett said, yawning then resting his head on Rosalie's.

"I'm not!" Alice said, practically jumping up and down.

"And this is the result of drinking red bull and eggnog," I said.

"That sounds...disgusting," Edward commented.

"That's because none of you haven't tried it! You like it, right Jazzy?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Um, yes, yes I do," Jasper said, downing the rest of his drink, then hiding his face from Alice so she wouldn't see him gag.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to get myself out from underneath this mess of my boyfriend," Rosalie said, attempting to lift Emmett's arms from her body. Jasper and Edward lifted Emmett's sleeping body up so Rosalie could escape, then plopping him back on the couch.

"Well there goes the couch," Jasper said. "I call the floor."

"Then what does that leave me?" Edward asked.

"The bath tub," Jasper said, pointing upstairs.

"Very funny. But bath tubs are quite comfy," Edward retorted.

"You've experienced that?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember? Eighth grade, we went to Boston and Bella took up the entire bed! She made me sleep in the bath tub because Alice took the couch and Jake took the floor."

"Oh yeah I remember!" I laughed, remembering I turned on the shower while he was still in there.

"She forgot I was in there and turned the shower on me," Edward went on. Rosalie and Alice burst in giggles, Jasper chuckling.

"Why's everyone laughing?" Emmett asked in a sleepy voice.

"I told them the time Bella made me sleep in the bath tub." Edward explained.

Emmett suddenly erupted in laughter, waking himself up. "Jasper, Edward, did you remember the time we microwaved my old ipod?"

Jasper burst out laughing. "I remember that!"

Edward joined in their laughter. "You broke your mom's microwave. It exploded!!" We joined in laughing at their memories.

"I'm bored now," Alice said.

"Well I'm tired," I said.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She said.

"No!" We all said.

"Come on! You guys aren't _that _sleepy yet!" Alice retorted.

"Fine. One game. Then I'll pass out on the floor," Emmett said.

"Yay!" Alice jumped up on the couch. "Bella goes first!"

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I said so. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Lets see...ooh I got a good one! Rose, give me your scarf!"

"No way! This is chanel!"

"Come on, Rose! You have three more of those!"

"Fine," Rose said stubbornly, handing the scarf to Alice.

Alice tied the scarf over my eyes.

"Okay, you have to lick something I give you, and you can't refuse."

"Okay." I said. Alice lifted something to my face, and told me to lick it. I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out.

Alice was laughing and jumping up and down, Edward and Jasper rolling around and chuckling.

"Disgusting."

"Okay, Bella, pick."

"Hmm... Emmett," I said.

Emmett's eyes widened. I laughed.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare," he answered.

I tapped my chin for a minute. "Let Alice do your makeup."

"WHAT?!!?!?" Emmett practically shouted.

"Shhh, old lady Helen's next door sleeping!" Rose hushed him.

"Come on, Emmett! Please?" Alice asked, clasping her hands together, begging. "I can't pass up this opportunity of a lifetime!!''

"You did say dare," Jasper chimed in.

"Oh fine! But no pictures unless you want my fist up your asses," Emmett said.

"No need for that," Edward warned.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," Alice sent a death glare to Emmett. She ran upstairs to get her stuff.

"Evil little thing," Emmett said. Alice stuck her tongue out as she came back down with her huge bag.

"Don't move," Alice said, as she began attacking his face with brushes and powders.

"Gah!" Emmett said, and swatted Alice hands away. "What are you doing to my face?!"

"Covering up your dark circles. Geez, how do you put up with this, Rose?"

"Each day is a stretch," Rosalie sighed.

I laughed and sat back into Edward's arms and watched Emmett get primped by Alice.

"Now I know how you spent every morning with that attacking you," Edward said.

"I'm not a 'that', I'm an aspiring makeup artist slash designer. I practice," Alice said when she finally put her arms down. I held in my laughter as she got up.

"I wouldn't mind going gay," Jasper joked, taking a look at Emmett.

"What the hell did you do to my face?!" Emmett asked when Rose gave him a mirror to look at.

"All you need is a wig and you'll make the perfect girl!" Edward added.

"His face is too big, he couldn't pass for a girl," Rose commented.

"Well thank you for discussing my feminine side. Now I need to wash all this gunk off." Emmett got up and trudged to the bathroom.

I finished my fit of giggles and yawned.

"I'm sleepy," I whispered.

"Everyone's asleep. Well, except Alice. Jasper's barely making it and I think Emmett passed out in the bathroom," He informed me. "Want me to bring you up?"

I meant to say no, but that offer was so tempting. Very tempting. So I nodded my head weakly and he stood up to carry me to my bed.

**

I felt someone shaking my side.

"What?" I asked, my voice thick from sleep.

"Merry Christmas!!" Alice's voice shouted in my ears.

"What a way to wake us up, Alice," Edward said.

"You're welcome. Hurry up! I wanna open presents!" Alice jumped around.

"Yeah, wait a sec, will you?" I retorted groggily.

"Not a morning person, huh? Get some red bull and hurry. Emmett passed out in the bath tub and I'm too small to do it by myself!" Alice tossed us two cans of red bull and left the room.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled and stood up.

"Merry Christmas," Edward greeted. "I love you."

"Love you too," I said. He cupped my face and kissed me before we fully woke up and helped Alice.

"Turn on the shower," Edward suggested. "That's what _somebody _did when she made me sleep in a bath tub!"

I giggled and kissed his cheek while Alice turned on the shower. Cold water sprinkled over Emmett's body.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it down.

"Merry Christmas!" We all shouted.

"What's all the noise?" Rosalie asked, popping her head in. "Why are you watching my boyfriend take a shower?!"

"We were trying to wake him up," I informed her. Rosalie nodded in understanding and walked away.

"Damn, now I'm wet!"

"You'll dry off. Here's some towels," I tossed him a couple of extra towels.

"Thanks," Emmett said. He wrapped his head in the towel, then one around his waist.

"Now, while Emmett drys off, I'll make some coffee." I stated. I walked down the stairs, Edward following.

"You do know what's gonna happen, right?" Edward asked as his arms encircled my waist.

"And what would that be?" I asked before pecking him on the nose.

Edward whispered in my ear and I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"I know you can't contain yourself, but you have to keep your pretty little mouth shut, okay?" He asked.

"Promise," I said, then pouring him and myself a cup of coffee. We brought the pot and a couple of mugs to the living room, where everyone slowly started gathering.

"Who wants to open presents first?" I asked when everyone was settled in.

"Me!" Alice shouted.

We all laughed at her excitement, then handed Alice her presents. She opened Jasper's first, Gucci drop earrings.

"Jasper!" Alice ran and kissed him eagerly. "I love it!! Thank you!"

"Well, I had a little bit of help from Rosalie and Bella," he said, chuckling. Alice went back to opening Emmett and Rosalie's gift, a pair of pink peep toe heels by Dior.

"Eek!!!!! This is totally cute!" Alice put them on her tiny feet. "Thank you!"

Edward got her Miss Dior Cherie perfume, and then it was my turn. I handed her a colorfully wrapped box.

"Ooh, I wonder what this is?" Alice looked at me with hope in her eyes. She opened the box and found black mesh sweats and a jets jersey.

"You, gave me your clothes?!" Alice fumed. I burst out laughing and told her to calm down.

"Here," I gave her a bigger box. "Not my clothes, promise."

She opened the box warily, then her eyes widened. "Oh. My. Gosh!!!" She pulled out a dark blue leather bag by Marc Jacobs which I picked out for her.

Alice ran over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Bella! Thank you! This is so not everyone! Eek!!!" Alice shrieked with joy and ran off to collect the presents she already opened.

Everyone opened the rest of their presents after. Edward couldn't stop smiling at the watch I got him, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of the sapphire necklace he got me. Suddenly, Emmett got up and slid to one knee in front of Rosalie.

I caught my breath as I watched them.

"Rosalie Hale? I love you, and always will. Will you take my hand in matrimony, and spend everyday together, forever?" He asked, opening the ring case to reveal a silver band adorned with rubies and opals.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Rosalie jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely. I smiled at the happy couple, then my eyes wandered back to Edward's.

"One day, Bella," he promised. "One day."

I smiled as he kissed me once again. I can't wait for that day to come.

* * *

**Aw, it's over!!! WAH!!!!! Please look out for my sequel, Forever and Always, coming out in a few days!!! Look at my profile for it!! I really didn't know what brought me to this Christmas chapter, since Christmas is long over, but I thought it was good ending.  
**

**Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with me throughout the story, and I hate to see it go! :(**

**Review!**

UPDATE:

**Sequel's up!! **

**GO NOW!!!!!!!!!! :D**

**&&**

**ANOTHER A/N (bc of the new guidelines.)**

A/N

**Okay, so I've realized that lemons & smut aren't really my forte. **

**So, I'm editing my sequel to 'You're on' and bringing the rating back down to T.**

**So if you'd like to see the new version, which is not really much different except for one chapter, go and read thy sequel :D**

**kthanksssomuch**

**~camille**


End file.
